Fifteen Years Of Our Lives
by Jesse-J
Summary: Il faut parfois des années pour se rendre compte des liens qui nous unissent / Univers alternatif / slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas / Smallville © TheCW & DC Comics / Smallville created by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar / Superman © DC Comics / Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_****

Note de l'auteur:_ fanfiction écrite en 2003/2004 - version remaniée (suppression de scènes mais scénario original respecté)_

* * *

_(Octobre 2006)_

Whitney se recroquevilla dans un des coins du cachot où il se trouvait, se tassant sur lui même. Une peur viscérale lui nouait les intestins, une peur comme il n'en n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Dans son esprit, tentant de chasser ce sentiment qui le paralysait, il essayait aussi de comprendre ce qu'il se passait au-delà de la porte de sa cellule, dont la lumière qui lui parvenait par le dessous de celle-ci l'éblouissait.

Il y avait d'abord eu les cris, puis les explosions, et toutes ces rafales de tir d'armes automatiques. Un vraie petite guérilla semblait se dérouler dehors et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il entendait crier ses détenteurs, mais aussi les cris d'autres personnes. Et ces autres personnes semblaient crier en américain. Un espoir fou s'empara de lui, bien qu'une partie de sa conscience s'empressa d'anéantir ce sentiment, et il resta seul, avec sa peur.

A l'extérieur, le silence se fit, pesant et dérangeant. La peur de Whitney augmenta encore, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des pas, qu'il percevait parfaitement, s'approchaient de sa cellule. Il vit une ombre passer devant la porte, avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre brusquement, laissant une lumière aveuglante pénétrer le réduit où il se trouvait. Whitney se tassa un peu plus sur lui même, instinctivement, et il retint son souffle. Il entendit marcher vers lui, vit une ombre derrière ses paupières closes, et l'instant d'après une main se posait sur son épaule. Malgré lui, sa voix cria :

« Non ! Laissez moi ! »

Bizarrement, la pression sur son épaule se fit plus… affectueuse, et une autre main s'empara de la médaille d'identification qu'il portait autour du cou. Les secondes suivantes, il entendit une voix parlant dans sa langue lui dire :

« Ne crains rien, Marine »

Whitney ouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête. Le soldat en face de lui était en contre jour, comme auréolé de lumière, mais il vit quand même le sourire qu'il arborait et Whitney pensa que c'était là le plus beau sourire du monde, la plus belle des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les années passées ici se bousculèrent en souvenirs dans sa mémoire, et il sentit l'espoir fou de se dire que tout cela était fini lui amener une furieuse envie de pleurer dans les yeux. La voix qui lui avait parlé peu avant reprit :

« Tu rentres au pays, soldat ! »

Whitney éclata en larmes.

0000000000

_(Novembre 2006)_

Chloé entra en coup de vent dans la chambre d'étudiant de Clark, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Ce dernier, assis à son bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, eut un sursaut, tout comme le jeune homme assis sur le lit, qui lui laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Clark se retourna vers elle, furieux.

« Ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons d'entrer ? »

Chloé semblait dans un état second. Elle répondit d'un trait :

« Désolé, Clark ! Mais là, tu ne vas pas le croire ! »

Un petit silence se fit. Le jeune homme sur le lit ramassa son livre, puis jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Clark en lui disant :

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de vous laisser, Clark. On reprendra l'exercice plus tard, d'accord ? »

Clark lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Ok, Mark. Quand tu veux »

Chloé, comprenant qu'elle venait de s'imposer avec la grâce et le style propre à un bulldozer traversant un mur, fit un pas en avant et s'excusa :

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, pardon. Mais c'est important ! »

Mark lui rendit un sourire poli et, tout en rangeant ses affaires, lui répondit :

« C'est pas grave, Chloé »

Il lança un dernier regard à Clark en lui disant :

« A la prochaine, Clark »

Et il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Clark se leva et demanda à son amie :

« Ok, Chloé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit un papier tout en lui expliquant d'un ton fébrile que Clark connaissait bien :

« J'ai imprimé cet e-mail dès que je l'ai lu !

- Et que dit-il ?

- Lis-le, Clark ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! »

Ce que fit Clark. Et effectivement, il eut du mal à le croire. Chloé prit une forme de plaisir à voir les traits du jeune homme changer à mesure qu'il découvrait la nouvelle, traits qui affichèrent bientôt une totale stupéfaction. Clark releva la tête et la questionna, incrédule :

« C'est… impossible ! D'où sors-tu cela ?

- Ma cousine Lois qui travaille au Daily Planet me l'a envoyé. Parce que cela concerne Smallville »

Clark relut rapidement le mail, avant d'ajouter :

« C'est réellement vrai ? »

Chloé hocha la tête et lui répondit :

« Oui, Clark. C'est vrai. Whitney Fordman vient d'être retrouvé en Afghanistan »

Elle marqua une très courte pause avant d'achever :

« Vivant »


	2. Chapter 2

_(Août 2010)_

Whitney se réveilla brusquement, sentant une douleur dans son cou, entendant comme un grincement dans ses cervicales lorsqu'il releva la tête. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil où il s'était endormi, et descendit ses jambes de la chaise qu'il avait approché pour pouvoir les y allonger. Il se frotta les yeux, le visage, avant de porter son regard vers le lit, soudainement inquiet.

La première chose qu'il nota fut que la perfusion était sur le point de s'achever. Il se leva et avança vers le lit. Quand tous ses mouvements s'interrompirent alors qu'il découvrait le visage du jeune homme qui dormait dans le lit. Un instant paralysé, physiquement et consciemment, il sentit une tristesse immense naître dans son cœur et envahir tout son corps. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

Whitney vint tout contre le lit et tendit la main lentement vers le bras du jeune homme reposant dans les draps. Lorsqu'il le toucha, il comprit qu'il s'en été allé. Un sanglot douloureux enfla dans sa poitrine, avant d'éclater bruyamment dans sa gorge, et Whitney s'effondra. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, en pleurs, s'allongeant à demi sur le jeune homme qui dormait désormais d'un sommeil éternel. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et laissa sa peine s'échapper de lui en torrents de larmes.

0000000000

_(Avril 2016)_

Lois Lane se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait face au bureau de Clark et posa dessus l'enveloppe que le jeune homme lui avait tendu il y a un quart d'heure, lors du début de leur conversation. D'un ton enjoué, elle lui fit :

« Appelle ta mère Clark, et vas-y

- Pardon ?

- Appelle ta mère et vas-y ! Prends toi une semaine chez toi, loin de Metropolis, loin du Daily Planet, loin de tout ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal de revoir tes anciens camarades, comme il y a cinq ans déjà. Et j'ai dit une semaine, pas un week-end, ok ? Déjà que tu n'y vas presque jamais !

- Mais… et les articles en cours ? »

Lois lui fit son sourire 'tout va bien', que le jeune homme trouvait de plus en plus séduisant au fil des ans, et elle lui répondit :

« J'ai un scoop pour toi, monsieur le futur grand reporter : Le Daily tournait sans toi avant que tu n'y travailles. Incroyable, non ? Alors on pourra bien se passer de toi une semaine, Clark ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent en riant. Lois s'avança ensuite vers la porte en disant :

« Amuse-toi bien, Clark ! Et passe le bonjour à ma chère cousine Chloé ! »

Mais juste avant de sortir, elle se ravisa. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Clark, elle lui fit d'un ton impératif :

« Et s'il te plait, Clark : pas de casse cette fois-ci, d'accord ? »

Elle sortit du bureau. Resté seul, Clark fit tournoyer entre ses doigts l'enveloppe à entête de son ancien lycée, à Smallville, l'air pensif un moment. Au fond de lui, il souhaitait se rendre à cette soirée en l'honneur de sa promo du lycée, mais il savait aussi que retourner à Smallville c'était affronter le passé, un certain passé, un passé qu'il pensait oublié, alors que la simple évocation mentale de tout cela en cet instant lui prouvait que non. De plus, au-delà de quelques craintes qu'il sentait bien présentes à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, un autre sentiment le poussait à accepter l'invitation : Clark se disait que peut-être, avec le temps écoulé…

Il se saisit de son portable et appela sa mère. Ce fut le répondeur qui décrocha, et comme à chaque fois, Clark eut un pincement au cœur triste et nostalgique en entendant la voix de son père déclamer l'annonce d'accueil. Cette voix, qui lui manquait tant parfois, ouvrait à chaque fois l'écrin de souvenirs de son cœur. Il pensa que finalement, aller à cette soirée était une bonne idée : ces souvenirs lui feraient du bien. Clark entendit les derniers mots de l'annonce du répondeur, se disant que sa mère ne le changerait probablement jamais, puis il attendit le bip, et il laissa un message :

_« Salut maman, c'est moi. Je t'appelle parce que je viens de recevoir l'invitation du lycée pour la soirée des quinze ans de la promo 2001. Comme je pense m'y rendre, je voudrais te demander (…) »_

0000000000

_(Juin 2016)_

La brise printanière qui soufflait ce jour là, poussant de grands nuages blancs interminables dans le bleu du ciel, donnait à l'atmosphère une note plus fraîche en ce premier jour de l'été. L'impression était même amplifiée par la pluie de la veille qui avait laissé un peu partout une rosée brumeuse. Il faisait bon se promener et flâner en ce beau matin de juin, à Smallville.

Clark et sa mère remontaient une allée gravillonnée, marchant cote à cote et bras dessus dessous, tous d'eux probablement perdus dans les pensées que devait leur inspirer à chacun la beauté de cette journée et le calme des lieux. Mais ils devaient par dessus tout penser à celui qu'il venaient voir ici, et ce faisant, à tous ces souvenirs propres à eux seuls. Quittant le chemin, ils s'avancèrent ensuite sur une pelouse d'un vert éclatant et brillant d'étincelles lumineuses nées de la réflection du soleil sur la rosée et, après quelques pas, s'arrêtèrent tous deux sous un grand arbre qui déployait son ombre tout autour d'eux, mais dont les branches laissaient passer une multitude de rayons lumineux dorés à travers la brume légère. Des oiseaux chantaient sur les hauteurs des branchages, troublant à peine la quiétude et la paix de ces lieux. Le monde ressemblait presque à un tableau de Norman Rockwell qui serait subitement devenu vivant, et tout aujourd'hui semblait inspirer la beauté et la paix.

Martha lâcha le bras de son fils pour s'accroupir près de la pierre tombale, et y déposer contre, en l'arrangeant, le bouquet de fleurs blanches qu'elle tenait d'une main. Caressant le marbre de la stèle funéraire, elle murmura dans un sourire triste :

« Bonjour, Jonathan »

Clark, debout, les mains dans les poches de ses jeans, fixait d'un regard indéfinissable la tombe de son père. Après un instant, et avant qu'il ne se noie dans ses souvenirs, il fit d'une voix douce, pleine de chaleur :

« Salut, papa. Tu… »

Il s'interrompit une seconde, le temps que sa mère relève la tête vers lui, et il termina sa phrase dans un souffle :

« Tu me manques, papa »

Martha se releva complètement, passa à nouveau son bras sous celui de Clark, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son fils en disant, avec toujours ce même sourire triste :

« Tu lui manques aussi, Clark. Tous les jours, crois-moi »

Clark prit sa mère dans ses bras, tous deux très émus et les yeux larmoyants, et ils s'étreignirent un moment, submergés par un mélange de tristesse et d'amour mêlés. Et la présence de Jonathan Kent autour d'eux, ils l'auraient juré… Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir déposé chacun un baiser du bout de leurs doigts sur la stèle de marbre, ils s'éloignaient de la tombe, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Clark passant un bras autour des épaules de sa mère.

0000000000

Entrant dans Le Talon, Clark embrassa la salle du regard. Il fut assailli par une pensée devenue habituelle depuis son retour à Smallville : tout avait changé. Ici aussi, comme partout dans cette ville où il avait vécu pourtant si longtemps, et qu'il reconnaissait difficilement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds ici ? Cela lui sembla faire une éternité sur l'instant. Clark réalisa peut-être pleinement pour la première fois de sa vie le passage du Temps. Sans pouvoir en comprendre vraiment le sens, parce que c'était un sens que seuls les humains savaient saisir. Pas lui. Il serait probablement le dernier des derniers dans ce monde et cela le mettait à l'abri de la fatalité d'expression comme « la fin des temps », vide de sens à ses yeux. Son destin lui parut une fois de plus n'être qu'une terrible malédiction.

Le Temps passait, inexorablement. Et il entraînait à sa suite tout ce que la vie était, et tout ce qu'elle serait, ne le laissant qu'avec ses souvenirs, seul. Tout changeait, et rien ne changeait pourtant. Les yeux dans le vague, il vit des images de ce que le Temps fut pour lui ici, dans ce lieu : il revit tous ses amis d'alors, leurs gestes, leurs mots, leurs places exactes à tel ou tel moment… Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur se lèvres. Seul peut-être, mais avec tellement de souvenirs déjà.

Revenant en quelque sorte à la réalité, il avança dans la salle, découvrant le nouveau décor du Talon, et il alla s'asseoir à une table. Avec un dernier regard pour le comptoir, il se plongea dans l'étude du menu posé sur la table, se souvenant alors que cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici.

0000000000

_(Juin 2011)_

« Ça alors ! Clark Kent ! »

Clark se tourna vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi, et il découvrit Whitney Fordman debout devant lui, près du comptoir du Talon. Un instant surpris, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, réalisant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, avant de comprendre également qu'ils se trouvaient face à un des hasards de l'existence. Un de ceux qui vous fait retrouver une vieille photo au fond d'un carton alors que vous êtes en train de chercher totalement autre chose, et où vous prenez soudain le temps de regarder cet instantané du passé, en vous asseyant une minute, parce que la-dite photo vient de réveiller en vous tout un tas de souvenirs qui vous ramènent à une époque où tout semblait si… bien. Et si simple.

« Salut Whitney »

Ils se regardaient toujours, chacun cherchant peut-être quoi dire. Le Temps qui passe ne vous enseigne pas des formules toutes faites à ressortir dans des moments comme cela. Ou peut-être que si, mais elles ne vous reviennent jamais sur le moment. Ce fut Whitney qui reprit.

« Si je m'attendais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Clark ? Non, attends, laisse moi deviner… Les dix ans de la promo, hein ?

- C'est exactement cela »

Une fois de plus, ils se regardèrent sans plus rien dire. En fait, ils s'observaient, chacun découvrant ce que les années écoulées avaient fait à l'autre.

« Sympa tes lunettes, Clark »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, puis constata un fait évident.

« Mais j'y pense : c'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu avec, Whitney

- Non. Tu n'étais plus à Smallville quand je suis revenu »

La façon dont il venait de dire cela laissait quelque place à l'interprétation. Whitney n'avait pas appliqué de ton particulier à sa fin de phrase, mais Clark sentait que se replonger dans le passé, sur ce simple mot revenu, laissait le jeune homme blond avec un sentiment teinté d'amertume.

« Question look, le costume cravate te va pas mal non plus, Whitney »

Ils eurent un sourire commun.

« Hé oui, Clark. Je dois assumer mon état de professeur jusque dans ma façon de m'habiller

- T'es pas mal »

Whitney fixa Clark bizarrement, une fraction de seconde, puis son regard redevint normal. Désignant le tabouret près de lui, il demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Clark se tourna et recula le tabouret du comptoir.

« Bien sur, Whit ! Tiens ! Si on en profitait pour se prendre un verre ensemble ? Depuis le temps ! »

Il s'arrêta sur le regard rieur de Whitney, haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien. Ça fait juste une éternité que personne ne m'a appelé Whit »

A l'évocation de ce surnom, Whitney eut une image qui se forma dans son l'esprit, et celle-ci lui provoqua une petite émotion qui lui pinça légèrement le cœur. Clark, ignorant cet état de fait, regarda Whitney s'asseoir, puis lui fit :

« Tu prends quoi ?

- Vu l'heure, je vais attaquer directement au café. Un grand ! J'ai une longue soirée de correction de devoirs devant moi !

- Va pour un grand café ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs boissons en main, ils parlaient comme deux amis se retrouvant après des années, évoquant le bon vieux temps. Ce qui était exactement le cas.

« Tu sais qu'il y a une photo de toi au lycée sur le panneau des anciens élèves, Clark ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, une belle image de toi en tant que reporter du Daily Planet. Le costume cravate, ça te va pas mal aussi, Clark »

Ce dernier reposa sa mug et se tourna vers Whitney en riant.

« Tu parles du tableau à côté de celui d'honneur ? Celui qu'on appelait 'A nos chers disparus' ?

- Tout à fait !

- Seigneur ! Je suis sur ce tableau là ! C'est c'est pathétique !

- Entièrement d'accord ! »

Ils ne purent se retenir de rire que deux secondes, avant d'être pris par un petit fou rire assez bruyant, qui fit se retourner quelques personnes présentes dans la salle du Talon vers eux. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux, après un silence qui semblait mettre fin subitement à la bonne ambiance, Whitney fit doucement :

« J'ai su pour ton père, Clark. Je suis désolé »

Clark fixa Whitney avec un regard ému, assorti d'un sourire identique.

« Merci Whitney

- De rien, Clark. C'est normal »

Le silence retomba, pesant. Clark se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup : Whitney venait d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui, pour son drame personnel vieux de deux ans, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps, et lui n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion à ce que Whitney avait vécu de terrible avant d'être le jeune homme qu'il voyait là, assis à côté de lui. Clark se sentit l'obligation de lui témoigner un minimum de respect pour ce qu'il avait traversé lui aussi.

« Whitney, je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis… »

Il fut interrompu par la main de Whitney se posant sur son épaule.

« Inutile Clark, ça va

- Mais je….

- Le simple fait que tu y es pensé me suffit. Ne te confonds pas en excuses, ni en éloges s'il te plait. J'ai du mal à supporter cela avec le temps »

Clark eut inconsciemment la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait : Whitney voulait enterrer cette partie de son passé. Et vivre normalement.

« Alors dis moi, Clark. Tu es venu retrouver tous tes anciens camarades ? »

Cette fois, Clark comprit que question esquive, Whitney n'avait rien à lui envier. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

« En fait, Whitney, je n'ai prévenu personne que je venais à cette soirée de retrouvailles. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas si je vais vraiment y aller »

Whitney le dévisagea, surpris.

« Comment cela ?

- Je ne savais pas si je viendrais, aussi je n'ai pas souhaité donner de faux espoirs aux gens. Se replonger dans tout cela me paraît tellement étrange. J'ai l'impression que tous ces gens étaient dans ma vie il y a des siècles ! »

Ils se fixèrent, dans le même état d'esprit.

« Tu… ? »

Clark l'incita à continuer lorsqu'il s'interrompit.

« Je quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de, excuse-moi, mais de fuir ton passé en faisant cela ? »

Un silence bref se fit, avant que Clark, touché au fond de lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ne lui rétorque d'un ton défensif presque neutre :

« Et toi, Whitney ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme le contempla avec un air étonné.

« Moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- A part dix pages dans Newsweek il y a quelques années, qui raconte ton histoire Whitney ? »

Le visage de Whitney se couvrit d'un voile de colère, immédiatement remplacé par de la souffrance, avant qu'il n'ait le dessus sur toutes les émotions qui venaient d'envahir son corps. Clark regretta dans la seconde ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pardon, Whitney, je ne voulais pas te blesser »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, Clark

- Je suis désolé

- Ne le sois pas. Je dois accepter d'entendre la vérité de temps en temps, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir »

Whitney se tourna vers Clark.

« Tu vois, j'ai tellement essayé d'oublier tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'ai mis tant d'énergie à me reconstruire, à faire en sorte que toute ma vie ne soit pas que ça, qu'au bout du compte j'ai bien peur de n'avoir réussi qu'à n'être plus que ce pauvre type en couverture du Newsweek dont tu parles

- Whit, non »

Le cœur de Whitney irradia d'une douce chaleur lorsque Clark l'appela encore ainsi.

« Clark, si je suis devenu professeur d'anglais ici, à Smallville, Nulle Part-USA, ce n'est que pour une seule et unique raison : ici, j'existe

- Whitney, tous nous existons. Et pas à cause d'un endroit du monde, d'une profession qu'on exerce, ni d'un lourd passé douloureux

- Tu viens pourtant de résumer toute ma vie en une phrase, Clark !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce que nous sommes, en totalité, fait que nous vivons »

Whitney eut un petit sourire, avant de dire à Clark :

« Théorie intéressante… Tu serais prêt à la défendre devant mes élèves, Clark ? »

Clark eut également un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

« Et ce que nous sommes n'est que ce que les autres font de nous »

0000000000

Whitney consulta sa montre, puis reporta son regard sur Clark.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais il va falloir que je pense à rentrer. J'ai du travail qui m'attends à la maison

- Tu habites où, Whitney ? Smallville même ? »

Le jeune homme ramassa son cartable sur le sol.

« Oui, Pleasant Meadows, au 2034 Ezra Small Lane »

Clark se leva, sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et tout en posant un billet de dix dollars sur le comptoir, il tendit une carte de visite à Whitney, que ce dernier regarda distraitement, sortant de la monnaie de sa poche.

« Laisse, Whit : c'est pour moi »

Whitney lui sourit.

« Merci, Clark

- De rien. Et attends… »

Il reprit sa carte de visite des mains de Whitney, et prenant un crayon à disposition sur un présentoir du comptoir, y écrivit quelque chose, avant de la retendre au jeune homme. Whitney jeta un œil à ce Clark venait d'inscrire, alors que ce dernier lui expliquait :

« Je t'ai rajouté mon e-mail perso ainsi que mon numéro de cellulaire

- Euh, merci Clark

- De rien. J'aimerais qu'on reste en contact si tu le veux bien »

Whitney dévisagea Clark un peu étonné, ce qui amena une question sur les lèvres de celui-ci :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien. C'est juste qu'on s'est pas vu pendant tant d'années que cela me fait drôle de savoir que nous allons renouer »

Il eut un petit ricanement amusé avant de poursuivre :

« Surtout que nous n'avons jamais été très proches ! »

Clark posa un regard profond sur Whitney, et d'une voix chaude lui fit :

« Nous n'avons plus quinze ans, Whitney. Alors essayons d'être des adultes, et de rattraper le temps perdu

- De rattraper le temps perdu ? »

Clark appuya son regard, et murmura presque d'un ton très sérieux :

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup en commun, Whitney, que nous ne nous en soyons jamais vraiment soucié, alors que quelque chose me dit que cela nous ferait du bien de partager tout ça. J'ai la sensation que tous les deux, nous sommes à un moment de notre vie où les choses doivent changer, où ce qu'il y a derrière doit rester derrière »

Un moment de vide vint ponctuer ce que Clark venait de dire, moment pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément. Au fond d'eux, les mêmes idées, les mêmes sentiments s'entrechoquaient. Clark venait de proposer quelque chose qui les touchait tous les deux, à sa propre surprise, mais quelque chose qui leur paraissait important. Vraiment important. Whitney fit un sourire à Clark, avant de lui dire :

« Si tu cherches un ami, Clark, je suis là »

Clark lui rendit son sourire, et lui tendit la main :

« Merci, Whitney. Alors, à bientôt j'espère ! »

Whitney hésita une seconde avant de serrer la main de Clark. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier l'attira vers lui, et lui donna une brève étreinte, avant de s'écarter, légèrement mal à l'aise, comme lui.

« Salut, Whit ! »

Clark s'éloigna sous le regard un peu intrigué de Whitney, qui le vit sortir du Talon et disparaître dans la rue.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans les dernières lueurs de ce début de soirée, Clark sortit sur le perron du lycée. Saisissant son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste, il appuya sur une touche et attendit que la communication aboutisse.

« Allô ? »

Il eut brusquement un moment de terreur intense, stupide, mais réel. Il en était presque à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de faire n'importe quoi, lorsque la voix à l'autre bout du fil demanda :

« Clark ? C'est toi ? »

Ahuri, il resta sans voix une seconde avant de répondre :

« Whitney ? Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? »

Un rire, qui lui fit inexplicablement du bien, accompagna la voix de Whitney.

« On appelle cela l'identification de l'appelant, Clark ! La technologie a bien atteint Metropolis quand même ? »

Clark se mit à rire aussi.

« Vas-y, Whitney, moques-toi de moi !

- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire ! »

Ils rirent encore un moment, avant que Whitney ne reprenne :

« Alors, Clark, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… »

Clark se trouva sans voix : il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il appelait Whitney. Ou plutôt si, mais il ne le comprenait pas pleinement. Il voulait juste entendre une voix qui ne lui demanderais pas mille fois les mêmes choses, comme tant de gens venait de le faire au cours de ce début de soirée. Clark savait que Whitney n'aurait pas ce genre de conversation. Il nota, sans y faire attention, que la musique qui s'échappait du bâtiment derrière lui était Blue Moon.

« Clark ? Tu es là ?

- Oui, Whit. Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

- Ah, ok »

Un silence de plus s'installa, avant que Clark ne reprenne :

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, Clark. C'est juste un samedi soir de plus où je suis seul à la maison, a corriger encore et encore des copies, donc rien ne… Mais c'est quoi cette musique que j'entends ? »

Clark regarda le lycée en tournant la tête, puis descendit les marches du perron pour s'en éloigner.

« Le groupe de la soirée au lycée

- Tu m'appelles de là-bas ?

- Oui »

Whitney sembla changer de ton, et reprit :

« Tu passes une soirée avec tous tes amis, que tu n'as pas revu depuis des lustres, et tu m'appelles… moi ? »

Sans toujours vraiment le comprendre, il se rendit compte qu'il préférait être là dehors à parler à Whitney qu'à l'intérieur avec tout le monde. Clark se mit à réfléchir sur cela, bien qu'il n'ait pas à le faire : il aurait tout donné pour ne plus être là où il se trouvait.

« Disons que cette soirée est plutôt… plutôt…

- Nulle ?

- Non, pas à ce point ! C'est juste que…

- Ce n'est pas ce dont tu avais rêvé ?

- Oui ! C'est exactement cela, Whitney ! De plus, maintenant que j'y suis, je me rends compte que j'aimerais mieux être ailleurs »

Whitney prit une inspiration.

« Tu n'es pas content de tous les revoir ?

- Si, si… Mais une fois que j'ai eu répété à tous, à tour de rôle, ce que je devenais, et tout le reste, une fois que j'ai eu écouté tout le monde me raconter sa vie, je me suis dit : Bon, ok. Et maintenant ? »

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation.

« Tu veux que je te dises, Whitney ? Je me sens mieux à discuter avec toi au téléphone qu'avec ces gens tout autour de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'apporteront rien

- Alors que moi, oui ? »

Clark fixa un couple d'anciens élèves un peu en avant de lui, assis sur un des bancs du lycée dans la demi-obscurité, en train de s'embrasser comme s'ils avaient encore seize ans.

« Clark ?

- Je suis là, Whitney »

Nouvelle inspiration de Whitney, qui poursuivit avec une légère hésitation dans la voix :

« Est-ce que tu… ? »

Clark patienta le temps que son ami reprenne, en proie à un sentiment d'attente indéfinissable.

« Est-ce que tu veux passer chez moi ? On pourrait discuter si tu en as besoin »

Clark comprit ce qu'il attendait : ce que Whitney venait de dire.

« J'aimerais bien, oui

- Tu aimerais ? Comment cela tu aimerais ? On pourrait se contenter de oui et de non comme réponse quand on se pose une question ? »

Le ton un petit peu énervé de Whitney amusa Clark.

« Whit, je veux bien venir chez toi, mais je n'ai pas de voiture. C'est Chloé qui m'a amené. Je peux venir à pied, remarque

- Reste où tu es, je viens te chercher

- Whitney, je peux marcher tu sais ! C'est pas si loin

- Je viens te chercher, Clark ! Attends moi à la grille du lycée »

0000000000

« Euh Whitney ?

- Oui ?

- Pleasant Meadows c'était à droite »

Whitney lança un regard incertain à Clark, avant de dire :

« Je sais, mais finalement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. A moins que tu y tiennes absolument »

Clark dévisagea Whitney, un peu surpris.

« Ah bon ? Et on va où, alors ?

- Je sais pas, loin de la ville… On pourrait se faire une ballade sympa dans les champs, tout en parlant. C'est l'été, il fait chaud, on va avoir une pleine lune superbe, autant en profiter, non ? »

Whitney tourna la tête vers Clark pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, et ne voyant pas de désapprobation sur ses traits, lui demanda :

« Ça ne te déranges pas au moins ?

- Tant que je suis loin du gymnase du lycée, tout ce que tu veux Whitney ! »

Ils roulèrent ensuite un moment, en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la ville, Clark pointa une route du doigt.

« Prends par là »

Whitney engagea la voiture sur la petite route que Clark lui avait montré.

« Ça va où cette route ?

- Chez moi. Tu pourras laisser ta voiture à la ferme et on ira se promener à travers champ. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à me raccompagner

- Ok ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la ferme des Kent, où Whitney gara sa voiture devant la maison. En descendant, il demanda à Clark :

« Ta mère n'est pas là ? »

La réponse lui vint du perron où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et où Martha Kent apparut.

« Salut, maman !

- Clark ? »

Étonnée, sa mère descendit les marches et s'avança vers eux. Elle reconnut Whitney et le salua :

« Whitney ? Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, Madame Kent. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, et vous ? »

Il lui fit un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Madame Kent. Après tout, ce n'est que moi : Whitney Fordman. Vous me connaissez depuis longtemps »

Martha eut un petit rire, avant d'ajouter :

« D'accord, Whitney. C'était par respect pour le professeur Fordman que tu es devenu. Un excellent professeur d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Je vous remercie, Madame Kent »

Elle se tourna vers Clark.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas allé à la soirée du lycée ?

- Si, mais je m'ennuyais un peu trop là-bas. Aussi j'ai appelé Whitney pour qu'il me sorte de là !

- Tu t'ennuyais ? »

Elle dévisagea son fils, un peu incrédule.

« Mais ? Mais et les autres ?

- Les autres ?

- Oui ! Lana, Chloé. Pete. Tu sais, tes amis

- Oh, je les ai vu ! On s'est parlé un moment, et puis on avait plus grand chose à se dire. Et au fait, il y avait même Lex ! »

Whitney prit un air très étonné, un peu curieux aussi.

« Lex ? Lex Luthor ? Il était à cette soirée ? En quel honneur ? Il n'est pas de ta promo que je sache ! »

Clark se tourna vers Whitney.

« Il accompagnait Lana »

Whitney ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que Martha exprimait elle aussi sa surprise en disant :

« Lana et Lex ? »

Clark expliqua :

« Attendez ! N'allez pas croire qu'ils sont ensemble, non. Ils travaillent ensemble, c'est tout

- C'est un peu surprenant quand même, mon chéri

- C'est ce qu'on pensé la plupart des gens effectivement »

Martha lança un regard en coin à Whitney, avant de demander à son fils :

« Et Lex t'a parlé ? »

Clark eut une expression étrange, avant de dire :

« Pas vraiment »

Il s'approcha ensuite de Whitney, et changea de sujet.

« Bon ! Whitney et moi allons aller nous balader un moment, maman. C'est pour cela qu'on est venu ici : pour discuter au calme »

Martha les regarda tous les deux, posant les yeux plus particulièrement sur son fils dont elle essaya de déchiffrer le regard.

« D'accord, Clark. Je vais vous monter à boire dans ton loft pour quand vous reviendrez de votre promenade

- Ce n'est pas là peine, maman »

Whitney intervint :

« Oui, ne vous dérangez pas Madame Kent. Je pense partir dès notre retour

- Ça ne me dérange pas, Whitney. Et vous prendrez bien un verre avant de rentrer ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et à sa grande surprise, le prit quelques secondes dans ses bras en lui disant :

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Whitney. N'hésite pas à passer si tu en as envie, même si Clark n'est pas là. D'accord ?

- Je… oui, d'accord. Merci Madame Kent »

Martha s'approcha de son fils et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de le regarder encore une fois droit dans les yeux. Puis elle s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, Whitney se pencha légèrement vers Clark et lui fit :

« J'aime beaucoup ta mère, Clark. Elle est d'une gentillesse qui rayonne sur ceux qui sont auprès d'elle

- Tu sais quoi, Whit ? Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi »

Clark se mit en route, se retourna vers Whitney après quelques pas, et lui fit :

« On y va ? »

0000000000

Clark éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Hilare, Whitney lui répondit :

« Non, non ! Je te jure ! Il a vraiment répondu que Walt Whitman était le scénariste de Dead Poets Society ! »

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, avant de se calmer et de retrouver leur sérieux, bien qu'un sourire leur restait collé aux lèvres. Il faisait encore chaud en ce début de nuit d'été, et le chemin de terre qu'ils empruntaient, entre deux champs de maïs, était baigné de la lumière des étoiles et de celle de la Lune. Whitney venait de raconter une des perles d'un de ses élèves, et rire leur avait fait du bien. En fait, tous deux se sentaient vraiment loin de tout ce qui les tracassait quotidiennement en étant ici, en plein milieu de nulle part, à rigoler comme des gamins, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ni Whitney, ni Clark ne se posaient de questions : ils se laissaient vivre. Le jeune homme brun fini par redevenir vraiment sérieux

« Mais dis moi : pourquoi as-tu voulu être prof, Whit ?

- C'est une question de psy ça ,Clark

- Peut-être, mais réponds moi quand même »

Whitney regarda en avant de lui, puis fit :

« Je crois que mon expérience de marine m'a servi au moins à une chose : il est plus facile de détruire le monde sans se poser de question, que d'essayer de le comprendre. Aussi, quand l'Armée m'a offert la bourse d'études en dédommagement, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être changer cela en tentant d'inculquer aux générations futures le goût du savoir

- Tu crois que s'ils essayent de comprendre les différences, ils en auront moins peur ?

- C'est tout ce que j'espère, Clark »

Whitney se tourna vers Clark.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi le journalisme ? »

Clark lui lança un sourire amusé, que Whitney vit parfaitement du fait de la clarté de la Lune.

« Et bien, il y a d'abord eu l'expérience de la Torche au lycée

- Ah oui, la Torche ! Dire que je ne m'en souvenais même plus !

- Cette première approche m'a plu, aussi quand est venu le temps de choisir la filière à l'université, j'ai choisi le journalisme. Entre les connaissances de Chloé au Daily Planet, et les rencontres faites ici et là, j'ai pu décrocher ce poste de reporter. Et me voilà ! »

Whitney remarqua :

« J'aime bien la façon que tu as de rédiger certains articles, Clark. On sent que tu y mets toute ta conviction

- Tu lis Le Daily ?

- Bien sur ! »

Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation. Whitney demanda :

« Droite ou gauche ? »

Clark posa une main sur l'épaule de Whitney et lui désigna un des chemins de l'autre.

« Essayons à droite

- Ok, patron ! »

Ils s'engagèrent sur le nouveau chemin.

« Clark ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as déjà vu Superman ? »

La lueur de joie qui brillait dans l'œil de Clark depuis qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans les champs baissa brusquement d'intensité. Il considéra quelques secondes Whitney, avant de lui faire d'un air distant :

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu vis à Metropolis, non ? C'est juste pour savoir si tu as déjà vu le phénomène »

Ce n'était pas spécialement dirigé contre Whitney, mais le mot phénomène ne plut pas à Clark. Une amertume s'insinua en lui à la constatation que partout où il allait, il y avait toujours un moment où il fallait que la réalité se rappelle à lui, et lui remémore qu'il était différent.

« Oui, oui. Je l'ai déjà vu »

Whitney dévisagea Clark un peu étrangement.

« Et c'est tout ?

- Comment cela ?

- Enfin, c'est quand même Superman ! Ce type est capable de prouesses incroyables, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est oui, oui je l'ai déjà vu d'un ton morne ? »

Clark se sentit très las, et réalisa que la conversation commençait à ressembler un peu à toutes celles qu'il avait voulu fuir à la soirée du lycée. Il espérait vivement que Whitney n'allait pas s'enfoncer plus en avant dans la brèche.

« Remarque, c'est comme tout : lorsqu'on vit avec quelque chose sous les yeux tous les jours, on fini par ne plus y faire attention. J'imagine d'ailleurs bien la scène : des touristes hurlant Là ! Là ! Superman en train de voler ! et les habitants de Metropolis, blasés, répondant Ouais, ouais… »

Ce fut plus fort que lui : retrouvant presque instantanément sa bonne humeur, Clark éclata de rire. Amusé, Whitney le regarda faire en lui disant :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! Ce que tu viens de dire est très drôle, Whit, très drôle ! »

Whitney donna une bourrade amicale à Clark, et ils continuèrent à marcher sous le clair de lune, tous deux appréciant vraiment ce moment qu'ils passaient ensemble.

« Clark ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lex et toi ? »

Clark fixa Whitney. Il fut surpris de ne pas ressentir l'espèce de semi-colère habituelle qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait à Lex.

« Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Il m'a semblé que ta mère et toi vous abordiez le sujet à demi-mots tout à l'heure.

Bien sur, si ça ne me regarde pas, je m'excuse de t'avoir demandé

- Non, ce n'est pas indiscret, Whitney. En fait, je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire : la vie nous a séparé, du fait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment choisi le même chemin. J'ai eu, et j'ai encore, beaucoup de désaccords avec Lex. Mais c'est ainsi. Il ne changera pas, et je fais avec. La vie ne laisse parfois pas d'autre choix que celui-la : faire avec »


	4. Chapter 4

Clark et Whitney continuaient de marcher à travers champ, au milieu de cette douce nuit étoilée. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le toit de la ferme des Kent de laquelle ils se rapprochaient. Cela faisait quelques instants qu'ils avançaient en silence, lorsque Clark vint le rompre :

« Et sinon, Whitney… Il y a une madame Fordman ? »

Son ami lui jeta un regard étrange et, déstabilisé par la question, bredouilla :

« Euh… disons que…

- Je vois : sujet brûlant. Mais il fallait bien qu'on en arrive là à un moment ou l'autre, non ?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas un problème Clark. Je… il se trouve que…

- Pas de madame Fordman ? Mais peut-être y a-t-il des madames Fordman alors ? »

Whitney éclata de rire, accompagné par Clark l'instant d'après. Il finit par répondre :

« Il n'y a pas une ou des madames Fordman, Clark. Non. Il n'y a personne en fait »

Clark, surpris, essaya d'analyser le ton sur lequel Whitney avait prononcé cela : on aurait dit un soulagement triste. Il regarda son ami, que la clarté lunaire lui permettait de voir sans problème, et il constata que c'était effectivement cela. Whitney ajouta, comme pour lui même :

« Solitude, mon amie »

Clark hocha la tête.

« On est deux en ce cas

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas non plus… des madames Kent ? »

Ils rirent à nouveau, ensemble.

« Non, Whitney. Ni cent, ni une.

- Pourquoi ? »

Clark arrêta de marcher et fixa Whitney droit dans les yeux. La lumière tombant des étoiles donnait au bleu des yeux de son ami un aspect particulier, comme mystérieux, et très attirant en fait.

« Pourquoi ? Comment cela pourquoi ?

- Clark, c'est pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise, mais comment un homme comme toi peut-il être seul ?

- Un… ? Un homme comme moi ?

- Au cas ou personne ne te l'aurais jamais dit, ce dont je doute, tu es plutôt beau garçon, Clark »

Le compliment fit plaisir à Clark mais il ne le montra pas. Whitney avait parlé avec une légère gêne dans la voix, et poursuivit de même.

« Je me souviens de 2 ou 3 filles au lycée qui n'auraient pas dédaigné avoir un rendez-vous avec toi »

Clark eut un mince sourire, avant de répondre sur un air qui se voulait humoristique :

« Ah oui ? Dis moi qui et comment remonter le temps alors, et je vais les inviter de suite !

- Clark… Je suis sérieux, là »

Il vit que c'était vrai. Prenant le temps de réfléchir, il finit par dire :

« Je ne sais pas, Whit. Peut-être que je n'ai pas rencontré la bonne personne. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les relations étaient plus faciles. Ou elles semblaient l'être. Maintenant, à Metropolis, avec la vie que j'ai choisie, c'est compliqué

- Compliqué ?

- L'amour, Whitney. C'est compliqué. Surtout pour moi, avec la vie que je mène »

Whitney le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Une espèce de tension montait entre eux, plus ou moins palpable, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte pour le moment. Clark lui, s'étonna d'avoir formulé à voix haute le fait que la double personne qu'il était puisse entraver sa vie sentimentale. Bien sur, Whitney n'avait pas compris. Personne ne comprenait : ce serait sûrement un secret, à jamais.

« Je crois que c'est compliqué pour tout le monde, Clark

- Probablement, mais j'ai une vision de la vie qui fait que pour moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué peut-être. Aimer comme je peux aimer n'est pas toujours bien compris par tout le monde »

Un silence tomba sur eux, et ils se rendirent compte à cet instant de cette espèce de tension qu'il régnait. Whitney ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Clark.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Whitney ? »

Il vit le jeune homme se préparer à lui dire ce qu'il lui demanda après, très hésitant.

« Tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu es… »

Whitney avala sa salive et souffla :

« Gay ? »

Une minute, rien ne sembla plus faire partie du monde. Tout leur parut à des millions de kilomètres d'eux, comme s'ils étaient devenus en un instant le pivot de quelque équilibre des choses. Clark se sentit renversé par des sentiments contrastés, qu'il ne comprenait pas tous, et Whitney eut l'impression qu'il venait de poser la question de trop, effrayé dans l'attente de la réaction de Clark. Ce dernier, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de jouer carte sur table, bien qu'il n'essayait pas d'exprimer clairement ce fait alors qu'il parlait de sa vie amoureuse en toute liberté avec Whitney, fini par lui esquisser un sourire, avant de dire avec assurance :

« Non, Whitney »

Un voile de déception, de demi-déception, passa dans le regard du jeune homme blond, Clark l'aurait juré. Du même ton assuré, il ajouta doucement :

« Mais c'est une option »

Whitney perdit le trouble de son regard, alors que dans le même temps son visage se parait d'une certaine hébétude. Il put articuler une question.

« Une option ? Quoi ? Être gay est une option pour toi ? Tu veux dire si les… si ça marche pas avec les filles ? »

Clark lui envoya un sourire à peine marqué.

« Je ne mets pas des étiquettes à tout, Whit

- Pardon ?

- Hétéro, gay, bi… Si les gens ont envie de s'enfermer dans des schémas, c'est leur choix

- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu, Clark ? »

La tension, qui n'était pas vraiment partie, se fit un peu plus pesante.

« Par option, j'entends que s'il se trouve qu'un garçon me plait, que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, et, encore mieux, si ce dernier partage mes sentiments, alors je pense qu'il serait dommage de ne pas vivre cette histoire avec lui. Sans pour autant me dire qu'une fille ne pourrait pas m'apporter exactement la même chose »

Whitney semblait presque en état de choc après cela. Il regardait Clark comme s'il regardait à travers lui, au-delà de lui, et ce qu'il voyait le ramenait à ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui en cet instant. Et le ramenait aussi loin en arrière (loin ? vraiment ?), alors qu'il étudiait à New York.

« Désolé d'avoir été direct et de t'avoir brusqué peut-être, Whitney. Mais tu as demandé ! »

Whitney fit un effort pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Non, non. Ça va. C'est juste surprenant, mais ça va. Je veux dire : on est adulte, non ? On doit être capable de gérer ce genre de chose »

Clark lui fit d'un ton sec :

« Ne le prend pas mal, Whitney, mais c'est à toi de gérer ce que ça te fais. Personnellement, je me sens très bien par rapport à tout cela »

Whitney tendit la main, presque malgré lui, et attrapa le bras de Clark.

« Clark, non ! Attends ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! »

Clark fixa Whitney en souriant, puis posa sa main sur celle de Whitney qui tenait son bras.

« Tu ne m'a pas blessé, Whit »

Whitney laissa son regard traîner sur la main de Clark qui touchait la sienne, essayant en même temps de comprendre ce que tout cela lui faisait, à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit qu'il était en train de se laisser glisser vers certains territoires de lui même où il n'avait pas oser s'aventurer depuis longtemps. Ce qui, dans l'absolu, ne lui paraissait pas déplaisant, mais plutôt comment Clark avait-il dit ? Ah oui ! Compliqué. Whitney leva la tête vers le jeune homme, et accorda son sourire au sien, avant que le contact ne cesse, lorsqu'il retira sa main lentement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit doucement :

« Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi, Clark

- Je n'en parle qu'avec ceux en qui j'ai confiance »

Un petit silence se fit, pendant lequel la tension baissa de plusieurs crans, sans disparaître. Clark scrutait Whitney du regard, voyant son ami en proie à un malaise intérieur plus ou moins sur le point de le faire craquer, tout en pensant « A ton tour Whitney : dis moi ce que tu n'as jamais dit à personne… », mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Il finit alors par dire :

« On se remet en route ? »

Whitney et lui reprirent leur marche.

0000000000

Ils arrivèrent à la ferme des Kent par le chemin aboutissant derrière la grange alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait minuit. Ils n'avaient plus parlé l'un avec l'autre depuis que Clark avait dit à Whitney qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à une aventure avec un garçon, voire à une histoire d'amour avec un garçon. Ce qui perturbait grandement Whitney, qui en son for intérieur ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Tout ce que Clark avait dit, tout ce que Clark semblait penser, tout ce que Clark lui avait apporté en seulement deux jours, tout cela le secouait intérieurement et lui donnait l'impression qu'il marchait au bord d'une falaise. Whitney venait de comprendre en cette nuit que cela faisait des années qu'il marchait au bord de cette falaise, attendant de tomber. Ou attendant que quelqu'un le rattrape. Sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Clark : ce garçon pouvait-il par sa présence symboliser la fin de tous ses doutes, de toutes ses angoisses ? Comment le savoir ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, dix ans auparavant, qu'il vivrait une soirée comme celle-la, il lui aurait ri au visage. Mais en cet instant, maintenant que cette soirée était on ne peut plus réelle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Il sentait que pour sa propre délivrance, il ne fallait pas que cela s'arrête. Pas comme cela.

« Whitney ? »

Le jeune homme revint brusquement à l'ici et maintenant.

« Clark ?

- Tu vas bien ? »

Le ton de Clark était un peu anxieux.

« Euh oui… je réfléchissais, c'est tout

- Et bien ! Tu dois vraiment être à ta réflexion ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Hein ? Non ! Tu m'as parlé ? »

Clark lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais monter boire un verre avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Si je n'ai pas trop plombé l'ambiance en te confiant ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, évidemment »

Whitney eut une petite grimace de dénégation pour Clark, l'assurant qu'il n'avait pas commis de faute, et il leva les yeux vers la grange, cette grange où se trouvait le fameux loft de Clark dont Lana lui avait plus ou moins parlé. Lana… Seigneur ! Whitney eut l'impression que cela remontait à mille ans ! Reposant son regard sur Clark, il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok. Mais pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, après, je te rappelle juste que les copies de tes élèves t'attendent encore chez toi

- Il y a des choses plus importantes que ces copies, Clark »

Whitney vit son ami hausser les sourcils, alors que lui se sentait soudain au bord d'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Mais cela semblait d'une importance immense.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Whit ?

- Que j'ai envie d'oublier mon boulot pour une fois, et me concentrer sur ce qui me semble être la priorité du moment

- La… ? La priorité du moment ? C'est quoi, ça ? »

Whitney accrocha le regard de Clark et ne le lâcha pas. Il prit un temps avant de dire :

« Toi. Et moi »

Clark n'eut pas de réaction particulière, si ce ne fut d'afficher un sourire entendu. Cela soulagea Whitney, à moitié : il avait craint une fraction de seconde que Clark ne lui dise de partir. Il resta prit cependant par l'angoisse qui lui ceinturait la poitrine.

« Montons Whit »

Il emboîta le pas de Clark et le suivit jusqu'à son loft.

0000000000

Whitney observa la pièce autour de lui. C'était là première fois qu'il venait ici, et jamais il n'aurait pensé y mettre les pieds. Il fut une époque ou il avait détesté cet endroit, parce qu'il voyait en ce temps là que Lana, sa petite amie, trouvait en ce lieu, et en Clark, ce que lui n'était pas capable de lui donner. Cette pensée, et tout le ressentiment qui l'accompagnait, l'avait parfois empêché de bien s'endormir. Mais tout cela se passait il y a dix ans. Tous avaient avancé depuis. Ou l'avaient-ils ?

« Whitney ? »

Il se tourna vers Clark qui lui tendait une bière. Aussi, s'approchant de lui, il s'en saisit. Et là, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Du moins, Whitney eut la sensation que c'était inattendu. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Alors qu'il saisissait par le fond la bouteille que Clark lui tendait en la tenant par le goulot, ce dernier fit glisser ses doigts sur les siens, sur sa main, et il pressa légèrement sur sa peau, comme une caresse. Whitney détacha ses yeux de leurs mains sur la bouteille, pour les reporter sur Clark : un grand sourire tendre l'accueillit. D'une voix chaude, le jeune homme lui fit :

« Parle moi, Whit »

La gorge serrée par une émotion presque primaire, Whitney réussit à lui dire :

« Te… parler ? De… de quoi ?

- De ce que tu souhaites me dire depuis que je t'ai parlé de ma vie amoureuse dans les maïs »

Sur ce, Clark enleva sa main du dessus de celle de Whitney. Un moment de silence s'installa, alors que tous deux se regardaient, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir, et que toute tentative de fuite n'aurait mené à rien. Whitney but une rapide gorgée, avant de reculer s'appuyer à la table. Lui dire ? Tout lui dire ? Mais comment ?

« Je peux te poser deux questions, Clark ? »

Levant sa bouteille d'un geste de la main, Clark lui signifia que oui, tout en allant s'asseoir en face de lui dans l'antique canapé qui trônait toujours dans cette pièce.

« As-tu… ? As-tu déjà… ? »

Whitney leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, rageant contre lui même.

« Je vais y arriver ! »

Clark ne disait rien : il se contentait de poser ses grands yeux verts sur Whitney.

« Clark, je voudrais savoir… »

Mais il ne pouvait faire en sorte que les mots sortent de sa gorge.

« Si je suis déjà sortit avec un garçon ? La réponse est Oui. C'était ça ta question, Whitney ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Lorsqu'il retrouva la parole, il put murmurer :

« Je suis ridicule !

- Non, Whitney. Tu te rends comptes simplement qu'il y a en nous des choses difficiles à exprimer »

Whitney baissa la tête, ne voulant plus regarder Clark, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Mais il régnait un tel chaos dans son esprit qu'il se rendit à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue.

« Quelle est ta seconde question, Whitney ? »

Après quelques secondes, Whitney releva la tête et fixa Clark. Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche :

« C'était Lex, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clark, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de bière, s'étrangla avec et se mit à tousser, avant de dévisager Whitney ahuri, en criant presque :

« Quoi ? Lex ? Non ! »

Ils se regardèrent directement dans les yeux.

« Lex ? Moi et Lex ? Mais enfin Whit, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser cela ?

- C'est une rumeur qui courrait lorsque nous étions au lycée

- Pardon ? »

La surprise se fit encore plus importante sur les traits de Clark.

« Au lycée ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, Clark. Certains croyaient à cette époque que Lex et toi étiez ensemble

- Mais j'avais quinze ans voyons ! Et lui plus de vingt un ! C'est insensé ! Comment les gens ont-ils pu croire cela ?

- Vous passiez tellement de temps ensemble »

Clark n'en revenait toujours pas. Il posa sa bouteille sur une caisse près du canapé et regarda Whitney avec un regard presque choqué.

« Alors ça ! Elle est pas mal celle là ! »

Whitney prit un ton d'excuse :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine Clark

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Whitney. Et ça ne me fait pas de peine, non. C'est juste que je trouve cela… incroyable ! »

Clark se frappa le front de la main, et se renversa dans le canapé, avant de reprendre :

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Lex et moi, et il ne se passera jamais rien. Jamais !

- Je te crois Clark

- Moi… et Lex ? Mince alors ! »

Clark n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se passa les deux mains sur le visage en soupirant. Whitney attendit une dizaine de secondes, puis déclara :

« David Hendricks »

Clark écarta le mains de son visage et regarda en direction de Whitney. Il découvrit les yeux du garçon braqués sur lui. Tous deux surent alors en cet instant précis que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« C'est… le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé. A la fac »

Clark nota le petit sourire que Whitney eut à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ce dernier se mit à avoir un rire de défense.

« Ça y est ! Je l'ai dit ! »

Et sur ce, il avala une grande rasade de bière. Un long silence s'en suivit, les deux jeunes hommes se regardant sans rien dire. Whitney fit quand même après un moment :

« Tu ne me demandes rien ?

- C'est ton histoire, Whit. Si tu veux me la raconter, je t'écouterais et… »

Whitney l'interrompit.

« Clark !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de m'appeler Whit s'il te plait »

Clark le regarda en biais, intrigué.

« Ça te dérange ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas »

Clark fut un peu plus intrigué.

« Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir me retenir de t'embrasser si tu continues à m'appeler comme cela, c'est tout »

Il n'y eut plus que leurs regards la minute suivante. Un seul et unique regard, identique. Whitney leva finalement sa bière comme s'il trinquait, et il fit d'une voix chargée d'émotion douloureuse :

« Ça y est ! Encore un autre truc que je suis arrivé à dire ! »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée rapide, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Clark. Ce dernier fit mine de se lever, mais Whitney l'arrêta de la main.

« Clark, non

- Whitney, je…

- Laisse moi finir, d'accord ? »

Clark acquiesça après une seconde. Whitney reprit, plus tranquille, plus à l'aise. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui était en train de le dévorer vivant : tout ce qu'il avait accumulé pendant tant d'années.

« Ma vie n'est qu'une stupide partie de cache-cache, Clark. Depuis des années. Le pire est que je suis en même temps celui qui se cache et celui qui cherche »

Whitney posa sa bière sur la table.

« J'ai passé quatre ans de ma vie enfermé dans une prison d'Afghanistan, à me dire que c'était tout ce que serait ma vie désormais. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps de m'en plaindre. Après tout, certains ne sont jamais revenus. Je pense q'un miracle m'a ramené ici, parce que le commando qui m'a trouvé ce jour là était occupé à une autre mission. Mais il m'a trouvé »

Clark ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, dérangé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« On dirait que tu regrettes presque ?

- Tu as déjà eu envie de mourir, Clark ? »

Ils se fixèrent, gravement. Clark essaya de dédramatiser la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Whitney, je peux imaginer que ces quatre ans ont été si durs que… »

Whitney l'interrompit.

« Je ne parle pas de la période où j'étais là-bas, Clark »

Clark réalisa avec terreur ce que Whitney lui disait, comme il réalisa aussi tout ce que le jeune homme avait du endurer. Un tristesse profonde se fit dans son cœur.

« Je suis revenu ici, chez moi, au pays comme ils disent. Pendant des mois, presque deux ans, j'étais constamment entouré : par l'Armée, par les psy, par les journalistes. On me traitait comme un héros, alors que je n'avais rien fait de grandiose à mes yeux. A peine survivre. Ils se sont tous mis à me promettre un avenir radieux, ils m'ont tous dit que tout aller s'arranger, j'avais soudainement des centaines d'amis. Et moi, moi je me sentais encore plus seul que dans le cagibi qui me servait de cellule en Asie »

Whitney sentit ses yeux le piquer et se remplir de larmes, qu'il essuya d'un revers de main, en reniflant. Clark fit une nouvelle fois mine de se lever.

« Reste assis, Clark ! Je n'ai pas fini !

- Whit…

- S'il te plait »

Le visage de Clark reflétait une tristesse incroyable, qui touchait Whitney au plus profond de ce qu'il était et lui donnait envie de se précipiter dans ses bras.

« J'ai craqué, Clark. Je me sentais seul comme jamais je ne m'étais senti seul de ma vie. Alors j'ai appelé Newsweek, j'ai raconté toute mon histoire en croyant que j'irais mieux après, ce qui n'était qu'une illusion, je le savais d'avance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux. Plus rien du tout »

Il fixa Clark dans les yeux et ne le vit qu'à travers le brouillard de ses pleurs.

« J'ai pensé qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à… me tuer »

Whitney leva la main pour parer toute tentative de mouvement de la part de Clark.

« Je me suis dis que New York était l'endroit idéal pour mourir. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, encore aujourd'hui. J'ai alors demandé à l'Armée de m'inscrire à l'université dans cette ville, puisqu'elle me l'avait promis, en me disant qu'il fallait avoir l'air normal jusqu'au bout »

Whitney reprit la bière en main, la termina d'un trait. Il reposa la bouteille, puis fixa Clark.

« Après quelques semaines de cours, que j'avais tenu à vouloir suivre malgré tout, au cas ou, un soir où jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi à la frontière de moi même, je suis monté sur le toit de la résidence d'étudiant où je vivais et… »

Clark ouvrit la bouche, mais il était tellement bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait, qu'il ne put pas articuler le moindre mot. Ses larmes parlaient pour lui de toute façon. Whitney lui murmura :

« Ne pleure pas, Clark »

Il tenta de lui faire un sourire, tout comme Clark tenta d'y répondre.

« Je suis toujours là, Clark

- Whitney, arrête…

- Je suis toujours là parce que ce soir là, sur le toit, David passait le temps en révisant un partiel »

Clark essuya ses yeux rapidement, avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune homme désespéré qui se tenait en face de lui.

« David ?

- Oui, David. Il étudiait la biologie génétique. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait ce soir là : il m'a vu monter sur le bord du toit, prêt à sauter, et sans réfléchir s'est précipité vers moi pour me sauver. Parlez moi de la première rencontre, tiens ! »

Clark baissa la tête, le temps de murmurer :

« Dieu bénisse David ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire un peu plus franchement Whitney, gommant un peu sa tristesse, qui poursuivit :

« C'était pourtant plus qu'une rencontre. Ce soir là, je suis resté des heures, blotti dans ses bras, blotti dans les bras d'un étranger, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, à déverser sur lui toute les douleurs de ma vie, sans qu'il ne cesse de me dire que tout aller s'arranger, qu'il allait m'aider, qu'il ne me laisserait pas seul avec tant de peine. Il ne me connaissait pas, et il m'a simplement tenu contre lui, comme ça, essayant d'apaiser ma souffrance »

Whitney prit deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivit :

« Dans les mois qui ont suivi, David était tout pour moi. J'étais plus que dépressif, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, pas un instant, comme si ma vie avait la plus grande importance qui soit à ses yeux. J'ai fini par réaliser que David m'aimait, avant de comprendre que cela me rendait vivant parce que moi aussi… je l'aimais. Et que tout cela ne me posait aucun problème, parce que tout cela était la relation la plus sincère que je n'avais jamais eu avec quiconque »

Une fois de plus, Whitney essuya ses yeux en reniflant. Clark fit doucement, en essayant de donner à sa voix un ton enjoué :

« Il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de ce David, Whitney ! Je tiens à le remercier d'avoir fait en sorte que toi et moi puissions vivre ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! »

Le visage de Whitney prit un air grave.

« C'est noble de ta part, mais c'est impossible Clark. David est mort »

Clark s'effondra presque.

« Oh Mon Dieu, Whitney…

- Nous sommes restés pratiquement deux ans ensemble, avant qu'il ne soit emporté par une leucémie foudroyante. En trois mois »

Whitney eut du mal à retenir un sanglot. N'en pouvant plus, Clark se leva et se précipita vers lui. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par le bras tendu de Whitney qui le maintint ainsi à distance.

« Clark, non…

- Whitney ! Je ne vais pas rester assis là à te regarder souffrir en me racontant ta vie, sans rien faire !

- Je voudrais terminer de te raconter justement

- Arrête de me rejeter, Whit ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Laisse moi être présent pour toi, laisse moi t'aider !

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout cela à personne, Clark. A personne. Alors crois moi, rien qu'en prenant le temps de m'écouter, tu fais plus pour moi que quiconque n'en n'a fait »

Whitney replia son bras lentement, en hésitant, et constata que Clark ne bougea pas, se contentant de rester debout devant lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout cela, Clark ? Parce que j'ai confiance. Avant ce soir, avant maintenant, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette impression de sécurité avec quelqu'un comme je peux la ressentir en ce moment avec toi, et ce depuis que tu m'as parlé de toi tout à l'heure dans le champ »

Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, et ajouta alors avec un petit sourire :

« Pas depuis David en tout cas. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais bien que sa mort m'est anéanti, elle m'a aussi donné une force que je ne savais pas être possible : celle de continuer. Deux jours avant qu'il ne parte, David me demandait de lui promettre de vivre, de ne pas faire de sa disparition une fin à tout, et surtout d'aimer »

Whitney se redressa, quittant l'appui qu'il avait contre la table depuis le début, et il fit deux petits pas vers Clark. Il le regarda avec émotion quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux vers la main du jeune homme qu'il prit dans la sienne. De sentir que Clark serrait ses doigts autour des siens le transporta d'une joie intense, tellement ce geste simple signifiait à ses yeux. Whitney releva la tête et fixa Clark à nouveau. Ce dernier lui souriait, d'un sourire apaisant, magnifique.

« Clark, j'ai envie de tenir la promesse que j'ai fait à David… avec toi »

Ils se noyèrent l'un dans le regard de l'autre, emportés tous deux par la vague d'amour qui déferla dans leurs corps en cet instant. Un sentiment puissant les électrisa, leur apportant une sensation d'incroyable plénitude, et soudain tout semblait devenir magique : il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et rien d'autre. Plus de secrets, plus d'attente : juste vivre le moment. Clark porta sa main libre au visage de Whitney, dont il caressa la joue, effaçant de son pouce une larme qui roulait dessus, et il ne quitta plus les yeux de Whitney. Et puis, lentement, il inclina son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de Whitney, en un tendre et furtif baiser. Une seconde, ils se regardèrent, suspendant leurs gestes, avant que Whitney n'attire Clark contre lui, ne l'enserre dans ses bras, le jeune homme faisant de même, et qu'ils ne partagent leur premier vrai baiser dans un état de total abandon l'un pour l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil brillait depuis peu longtemps lorsque Martha sortit sur le perron. Elle posa les yeux sur la voiture de Whitney qui se trouvait toujours garée là, avant de les reporter sur la grange. Après une hésitation, Martha se dirigea vers elle. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, elle monta les marches qui conduisaient au loft de Clark. Elle n'était pas tout à fait parvenue en haut de l'escalier lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux garçons : ils dormaient tout habillés, l'un contre l'autre, dans le canapé.

Martha monta l'escalier complètement et pris un moment pour les regarder : Clark était allongé sur le dos, un bras relevé au dessus de sa tête qui était tournée vers le dossier du canapé, et Whitney reposait contre lui, entre lui et le dos du sofa plus précisément, la tête posée sur le haut de la poitrine de son fils, un bras autour de lui, alors que l'autre bras de Clark l'entourait. Elle avança doucement vers les étagères derrière le canapé, et, sans bruit, elle se saisit d'une couverture que l'instant d'après elle étendait doucement sur eux. Martha se pencha vers Clark, repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front, et y déposa un doux baiser maternel. Tournant la tête vers Whitney, elle regarda le jeune homme dormir, avant de lui poser tendrement une main sur la joue en souriant.

« Dormez bien les anges… »

0000000000

Clark et Whitney entrèrent dans la maison où Martha les accueillit en riant.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle une grasse matinée les enfants ! Il est presque midi ! »

Clark lui lança un regard un peu gêné.

« Maman…

- Quoi ? Bon, maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, vous avez peut-être un petit creux, non ? »

Martha remarqua que Whitney n'était pas du tout à l'aise, et n'osait pas la regarder. Tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient entré, à savoir leur préparer un grand petit-déjeuner, elle s'adressa à lui :

« Whitney ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à porter cela sur la table ? »

Et elle lui tendit un plateau où étaient disposés assiettes, mugs et couverts. Whitney s'approcha d'elle.

« Bien sur, Madame Kent ! »

Clark s'éloigna vers le salon en prenant le téléphone au passage.

« Je vous laisse une minute, je vais vérifier ma messagerie »

Le voyant faire, Martha en profita pour dire à Whitney :

« Whitney ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, d'accord ? »

Il la dévisagea, un peu incrédule.

« Excusez-moi ?

- Je vois que tu ne sembles pas très à l'aise. Sache que Clark ne me cache rien. Je connais sa vie… privée. En partie, du moins. Je pense que si tu es là c'est parce que lui et toi êtes devenus un peu plus que des amis. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Je… »

Il regarda la mère de Clark sans pouvoir lui répondre. Martha posa sa main sur l'épaule de Whitney et ajouta :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, Whitney. Simple curiosité de mère. Ce qu'il se passe entre Clark et toi ne regarde que Clark et toi »

Whitney lui fit un sourire, auquel Martha répondit avec le sien.

« Merci, Madame Kent. Merci vraiment

- De rien Whitney. Je t'aime bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait le moindre malaise entre nous »

Clark revint vers eux à ce moment. Les voyant en train de discuter, il demanda à sa mère :

« De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? »

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire ironique, et d'un ton très détaché, lui répondit :

« Mais de toi mon chéri ! »

Whitney éclata de rire en entendant cela, encore plus lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de Clark. Martha ne put pas à son tour se retenir de rire bien longtemps, avant d'être rejointe par Clark qui s'était approché d'eux. Ce dernier fit une bise à sa mère et il passa ensuite un bras autour du cou de Whitney en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce dernier paraissant un peu surpris et gêné, mais heureux. Matha fit alors :

« Allez ! A table ! »

0000000000

Clark ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Whitney, et ce dernier s'installa dans le véhicule. Clark referma ensuite la portière, et il passa la tête par la vitre ouverte.

« A tout à l'heure ? »

Whitney le regarda en souriant, et tout en démarrant le véhicule, il lui répondit :

« A tout à l'heure, Clark »

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement. Clark fit une grimace amusée.

« C'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Même pas un vrai baiser d'adieu ? »

Le regard de Whitney perdit un peu de son éclat, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Je te le réserve pour ce soir, quand tu repartiras à Metropolis »

Clark baissa quelques secondes la tête et soupira :

« Whit… »

Whitney redressa le visage de Clark d'une main, et l'embrassa alors vraiment, une main sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Clark fit :

« Waow ! »

Whitney eut un petit rire, et il lui dit avec un regard sensuel :

« N'est-ce pas ? Alors imagine le reste, Clark

- Je me languis déjà… »

Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, partageant un regard identique que l'on aurait déjà pu appeler leur regard. Clark fit alors un dernier petit baiser à Whitney en lui disant :

« On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Il le regarda ensuite reculer et quitter la ferme. Sa mère arriva derrière lui à cet instant, et ils suivirent des yeux ensemble la voiture s'engager sur la route de Smallville.

« Clark ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? »

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère, légèrement contrarié.

« C'est à dire ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que vous deux ce soit une histoire un peu impossible ? »

Clark changea de visage et prit un air franchement contrarié cette fois. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment, maman

- Il faudra pourtant bien que tu y penses, Clark »

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager, avant que Clark ne prenne le chemin de la maison sous les yeux un peu tristes de sa mère.

0000000000

Un bref orage d'été s'était abattu sur Smallville en milieu d'après-midi et avait passablement rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Clark était en train d'enfiler un blouson léger dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte entrouverte et entra, lui tendant le téléphone sans fil en lui disant :

« C'est Whitney »

Clark prit le combiné des mains de sa mère et le porta à son oreille.

« Whitney ? (…) Non, j'allais partir (…) Au lycée ? (…) Ah, d'accord (…) Oui, oui ! (…) Ok, à tout de suite ! »

Clark raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur son lit, où Martha le reprit en main, avant de dévisager son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? »

Le ton de Clark était celui que l'on a lorsqu'on ne veut pas entamer une conversation tout en sachant que l'on y échappera pas.

« Clark, je suis désolée d'insister là dessus, mais je te demande de bien réfléchir à ta relation avec Whitney

- C'est déjà fait : je sors avec lui depuis la nuit dernière, et je veux que cela continue. Sans te donner de détails, je sens que lui et moi nous nous sommes trouvés. Whitney a traversé beaucoup de choses qui l'ont fait souffrir, et j'ai envie d'être là pour lui »

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de lui demander :

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Clark. Et ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions : j'aime beaucoup ce garçon

- Mais ? »

Clark posa sur sa mère un regard qui exprimait la réserve qu'elle même semblait insinuer. D'un ton amer, il répéta :

« Mais quoi, maman ?

- Clark… Tu es journaliste, tu vis loin d'ici, tu as une vie spéciale. Comment Whitney s'inclue-t-il dans tout cela ? »

Il répondit d'un ton évasif, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder le problème en face :

« Nous aurons le temps de voir, maman »

Martha se leva et cria presque, le surprenant :

« Mais enfin ! Et tes supers pouvoirs, Clark ? »

La mère et le fils se fixèrent, presque en colère tous les deux, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit était une quelconque malédiction qu'il ne fallait surtout jamais exposer au grand jour. Martha soupira, puis reprit doucement :

« Comment Whitney pourra-t-il lutter contre cela ? Comment ? »

Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard, une peine douloureuse dans les yeux : elle venait d'énoncer à voix haute toute l'impossibilité de sa vie amoureuse, depuis qu'il savait aimer.

0000000000

Whitney accueillit Clark sur le perron du lycée. Lorsque le jeune homme fut en face de lui, il jeta un regard à droite, puis à gauche, avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Avec un sourire, il lui fit :

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Et il l'embrassa furtivement. Clark eut un petit rire, avant de prendre la main de Whitney, et de lui dire ironiquement :

« Oui, ça fait au moins six mois, non ? »

Ils partagèrent un rire commun, avant que Whitney ne le prenne dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Si tu savais comme je me sens bien avec toi, Clark ! J'avais presque oublié ce que c'est que d'être… bien ! »

Clark sentit une forme de douleur l'envahir après que Whitney eut parlé, et il le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il partageait le sentiment du jeune homme, et peut-être même plus. Mais il était trop tôt pour s'appesantir là dessus. Il n'y aurait d'ailleurs très possiblement jamais à s'appesantir sur quoi que ce soit. Mais Clark prit le parti de se dire que l'important, c'était ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Après, et bien après viendrait. Et il verraient quoi faire à ce moment là. Ils se séparèrent, et Whitney découvrit que le visage de son ami avait changé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, je repense à une conversation que j'ai eu avec ma mère avant de venir te rejoindre, c'est tout

- Une… conversation ? Sur nous ? Sur moi ? »

Clark lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important, et il changea de sujet.

« Rappelle moi ce que tu fais au lycée un dimanche après midi, Whitney

- Je suis venu m'assurer que votre petite fête d'hier soir n'a pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses pour l'établissement

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, la directrice me l'a demandé. Mais je suis aussi passé pour récupérer deux ou trois trucs dans mon casier en salle des professeurs »

Whitney se recula vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu viens ? J'en ai pour dix minutes tout au plus, et après je suis tout à toi »

Clark suivi Whitney et ils entrèrent dans le lycée, ce dernier prenant le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Le regardant faire, Clark remarqua :

« Tu nous fermes à l'intérieur ?

- Oui. Je ne vais pas laisser le lycée ouvert à tout venant alors qu'il est censé être fermé »

Clark revint vers Whitney et lui souleva la main qui tenait la clef qu'il venait d'utiliser à hauteur de ses yeux.

« C'est quoi cette clef, Whit ?

- Le double du passe du gardien »

Clark eut soudain un petit rictus amusé.

« Le passe ? Tu veux dire que cet petit objet de métal cranté ouvre toutes les portes de notre bon vieux lycée ?

- Euh, oui… Mais pourquoi ? »

Whitney prit conscience du regard un peu plus rieur encore que Clark posait sur lui, avant de comprendre qu'il le regardait aussi avec… envie.

« Clark, à quoi penses-tu s'il te plait ?

- On est seul ? »

Whitney répondit machinalement, avant de comprendre.

« Oui, le gardien est en vacan… Clark ! »

Il lança au jeune homme un regard mi-furibond, mi-émoustillé.

« Tu n'y penses quand même pas ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, Whitney

- Non, mais tu y a pensé ! Avoue ! »

Clark se mit à rigoler, avant de s'approcher de Whitney et de le prendre dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Ce faisant, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« J'avoue, oui. Coupable d'avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi »

Whitney sentit une décharge de frissons lui traverser le dos, avant qu'il ne s'écarte un peu de Clark tout en restant dans l'enceinte de ses bras. Il planta son regard dans le sien, et lui fit :

« Est-ce qu'on ne va pas un peu vite, là ? »

Un instant, le désir naissant en Clark sembla fondre comme glace au soleil. Il observa Whitney, réfléchissant vraiment à la question, avant de lui dire :

« Tu trouves que je suis trop empressé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'hier nous étions des Clark et Whitney différents, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'aujourd'hui ils évoqueraient la possibilité de faire l'amour ensemble. Ne faudrait-il pas prendre le temps de regarder en face tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, et ce que nous voulons, Clark ? »

Whitney termina sa question en embrassant rapidement Clark sur les lèvres. Ce dernier fit de même, avant de lui répondre :

« Puisque tu me le demandes, je vais te dire ce que je veux, Whitney. Je n'ai jamais reçu de ma vie une marque de confiance comme celle que tu m'as témoigné en me racontant ton histoire la nuit dernière. J'espère ne jamais trahir cette confiance, Whit. J'ai envie de dire que je suis fier d'avoir été le premier, après David, à tout savoir de toi. Quant à l'avenir… Et bien, je n'ai plus envie, à 25 ans, de tergiverser des semaines sur la faisabilité ou pas de notre relation : je veux être avec toi. Et si maintenant tu me demandais quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je… »

Whitney l'interrompit, ahuri.

« Tu… quoi ? »

Clark, surpris, le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es tombé… amoureux de moi ? »

Clark se mit à rire doucement.

« Euh, oui ! En tout cas, c'est ainsi que j'ai envie d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Pour tout te dire, je crois même que je suis attiré par toi depuis très longtemps, depuis le lycée peut-être, mais que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'y penser, parce que je ne voyais pas ma vie comme je la vois aujourd'hui »

Whitney n'en revint pas. Il lui fallu quelques secondes de battement avant de serrer Clark contre lui, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Touché, Clark lui caressa les cheveux.

« Content de voir que cela te fait plaisir, Whit ! »

Whitney le regarda en face en riant.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Clark ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tout ce que tu as dit à de l'importance pour moi. Et je crois moi aussi qu'il y a longtemps que tu… me plais, sans que je l'ai réellement compris jusqu'à ce jour

- Tiens donc…

- Parce que moi aussi je dirais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Clark »

Ils prirent un moment pour échanger leur regard, avant de s'embrasser longuement, avec passion, puis de rester l'un dans les bras de l'autre un moment. Les yeux fermés, Clark demanda d'une petite voix tremblante :

« Whitney ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? »

Lentement, très lentement, Whitney s'écarta de Clark et il le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes de joie. Lorsque Clark découvrit l'émotion de Whitney, il se senti à son tour incapable de contenir les sentiments qui se déversaient de son cœur, dans tout son corps. Whitney prit les mains de Clark dans les siennes, et il fit dans un souffle :

« Bien sur que je le veux… »

Et à nouveau, ils se perdirent corps et âme dans un baiser intense. Et alors que le temps passait, et qu'ils restaient l'un contre l'autre, se sentant plus vivants que jamais, Whitney se mit à rire. Clark s'écarta de son étreinte et le dévisagea, amusé.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose

- A quoi ? »

Whitney lui agita la clef qu'il avait en main depuis le début, devant les yeux. Clark sentit le désir revenir.

« Pourquoi me montre-tu cette clef, Whit ?

- Parce qu'elle ouvre aussi les portes de l'infirmerie, Clark

- De l'infirmerie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Oh si ! Mieux que bien, même !

- Désolé, mais je ne te suis pas, là

- Tu sais ce que l'on trouve là-bas ? »

Clark plissa le front, ne comprenant vraiment pas où Whitney voulait en venir.

« Des lits, Clark ! »


	6. Chapter 6

« Clark… Clark… Clark ! »

Le jeune homme arrêta de dévorer le cou de Whitney de ses baisers. Il le regarda, assis sur le bureau devant lui, la chemise presque totalement ouverte, repoussant du pied son propre blouson qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Quoi ?

- Clark, on ne va pas faire ça là quand même ? »

Clark lui fit un sourire grivois, avant de passer ses mains dans l'ouverture de la chemise de Whitney, se serrant contre lui entre ses jambes ouvertes. Plongeant sa tête à nouveau dans le creux du cou de son ami, reprenant ses baisers, il murmura dans un petit rire :

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur un bureau du lycée ! Pas toi ? »

Il se mit ensuite à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Whitney et à laisser sa langue descendre le long de son cou. Faisant cela, il ajouta toujours en un murmure rieur :

« Mais vu que nous y sommes, ce serait bête de ne pas utiliser les lits de l'infirmerie, non ? »

Whitney se sentait complètement enflammé par la sensation des mains de Clark sur sa peau, par les baisers qu'il lui donnait, par cette situation invraisemblable qu'il était en train de vivre avec lui. Jamais encore dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti un tel désir sexuel pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit la tête de Clark entre ses mains, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, quelques secondes. Whitney se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, qu'il ne voulait pas lui résister… Il approcha son visage de celui de Clark, et il l'embrassa passionnément, l'enserrant un peu plus entre ses jambes, alors que ses mains s'abaissaient sur la chemise de son amant et qu'il commençait à lui la déboutonner rapidement.

Clark tira la chemise de Whitney hors de son pantalon, s'attarda sur la ceinture qu'il dégrafa avec quelques difficultés, puis ouvrit ensuite la braguette dont il fit sauter un par un les boutons. Il continuait à l'embrasser avec fougue, comme si son adolescence ressurgissait de quelques recoins de lui même, pendant que Whitney dégageait sa propre chemise de ses jeans, et entreprenait de lui défaire son pantalon.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux passablement débraillés, chemises ouvertes et pantalons baillant sur les hanches, enlacés dans un enchevêtrement de baisers sensuels et de caresses, chacun s'occupant du torse de l'autre, des reins de l'autre, des fesses de l'autre, Clark leva sa jambe gauche, soulevant la droite de Whitney, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, le renversa sur le bureau en le poussant en arrière. La plupart des objets et papiers posés sur le meuble s'envolèrent et retombèrent sur le sol. En riant, Whitney s'accrocha à Clark et il cria presque :

« Clark ! »

Lorsqu'ils furent allongés, aucun des deux ne cessant d'explorer le corps de l'autre de ses caresses, Clark lui susurra à l'oreille, d'une voix tremblante de désir :

« J'ai envie de toi, Whitney… J'ai vraiment envie de toi ! »

Whitney passa une jambe par dessus celle de Clark, et l'assujettit un peu plus contre lui en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins. Dans un souffle rauque, il lui fit :

« Fais moi l'amour, Clark… »

Ils se regardèrent, tassés l'un contre l'autre. Clark caressa amoureusement le visage de Whitney, ce dernier lui passant la main dans les cheveux, son regard plus bleu que jamais planté dans celui de Clark.

« Whitney, je… »

Le jeune homme blond posa un doigt en travers des lèvres de Clark.

« Chut… »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Clark se redressa, descendit du bureau, et, attrapant Whitney d'un bras sous les genoux, et d'un autre dans son dos en passant sous son épaule, il l'emmena avec lui en le portant contre son torse. Whitney l'embrassa furtivement et il se laissa faire.

« Attends, Clark !

- Quoi ? »

Plongeant la main dans un bocal rempli de préservatifs, posé sur une petite table à côté de laquelle ils passaient, Whitney en prit plusieurs dans la main et les montra à Clark, en riant.

« Quatre ? Tu ne doutes pas de mes performances, on dirait ! »

Les traits de Whitney se firent plus sérieux, mais aussi plus… vrais que jamais, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'essentiel. Il regarda Clark et lui fit :

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi »

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ensuite fut de l'amour pur. Clark porta Whitney jusqu'au lit, où il le déposa comme un objet précieux, et il enleva sa chemise. Quelques minutes après, dans un déluge de douceur, de caresses et de baisers, leurs peaux nues brûlantes de désir s'abandonnant au contact de l'autre, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

0000000000

Whitney ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage angélique de Clark qui le regardait en souriant. Après quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de se réveiller, ce dernier lui fit d'une voix douce :

« Salut toi… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Whitney alors qu'il lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée:

« Salut… »

Il eut ensuite un petit frisson. Clark remonta le drap sur eux.

« Tu as froid, Whit ? »

Il y avait tellement de sollicitude dans cette voix que Whitney pensa qu'il pourrait s'habituer à tout cela très rapidement. Non, il pensa qu'il était déjà habitué. Il se lova un peu plus contre Clark, se retrouvant tout contre lui, alors que le jeune homme le prenait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Clark ne lui demande, de cette même voix douce :

« Ca va ? »

Whitney eut une petit sourire et répondit :

« Top of the world… »

Clark le dévisagera un peu surpris.

« Pardon ?

- Top of the world, Clark

- Euh, excuse moi mais je ne comprends pas, là »

Whitney fut amusé, et il lui expliqua :

« C'est une chanson des Carpenters

- Ah ? Je ne connais pas

- Les paroles me font penser à ce qu'il se passe entre nous, et à ce que je ressens »

Il regarda Clark dans les yeux et ajouta :

« A la façon dont le monde semble avoir changé en bien, et en mieux, depuis hier soir »

Clark inclina la tête, et en souriant embrassa Whitney.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure et demie, Whit

- Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de 19 heures je pense »

Whitney se redressa un peu dans le lit, un peu ahuri, en se frottant le visage. Clark s'appuya sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais pas qu'il était si tard »

Il se tourna vers Clark.

« Désolé, je vais jouer les troubles-fête Clark, mais il va falloir que l'on s'en aille. On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment : tu comprends, c'est quand même le lycée… Je dois en plus aller vérifier le gymnase

- Pas de problème. On va juste remettre un peu d'ordre, et on partira »

Clark s'assit dans le lit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Whitney. Dans un sourire, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On pourra continuer à… prendre du bon temps chez toi »

Whitney se mit à rire, Clark lui embrassant le cou et l'épaule, avant de lui dire d'un ton ironique :

« Dites donc Monsieur Kent, vous n'êtes pas censé retourner à Metropolis ce soir ?

- Metro… quoi ? »

Et en riant, Clark le renversa dans le lit, avant de s'allonger sur lui.

« Clark !

- Chut ! »

Ils se regardèrent, amusés, mais aussi un peu troublés, avant d'échanger un baiser. Clark fit ensuite à Whitney :

« Je voulais juste t'embrasser encore une fois avant qu'on ne s'en aille »

Il se redressa à nouveau pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, imité par Whitney, qui lui fit :

« Bon, je vais aller me doucher. Tu me passes mon caleçon, s'il te plait ? Je crois qu'il est de ton côté du lit »

Clark éclata de rire.

« Whit, je te signale que je t'ai vu nu ! Tu te rappelles pas le garçon avec qui tu viens de faire l'amour ? Oui ? C'était moi !

- Très drôle, Clark ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas traverser les couloirs en tenue d'Adam »

Clark se pencha, ramassa le sous-vêtement de Whitney et le luit tendit. Le jeune homme lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Merci ! »

Whitney enfila son caleçon et se leva, Clark faisant pareil peu après.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me baladerais ainsi dans les couloirs du lycée ! »

Tous deux se mirent à sourire, avant que Whitney ne s'éloigne vers la porte.

« A tout de suite, Clark

- Je te rejoins. Je veux juste passer un coup de fil à ma mère pour la prévenir de mon retard »

Whitney quitta la pièce sur un clin d'œil à Clark.

0000000000

La nuit étendait sa noirceur sur Metropolis qui, comme chaque soir, se mettait à scintiller comme un diamant gigantesque, éclairée de mille feux. Dans le building abritant le Daily Planet, à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, Clark observait l'écran de son ordinateur, pensif et indécis. Il venait de commencer à écrire un e-mail lorsqu'il s'était arrêté de frapper sur le clavier, avant de tout effacer. Dans la fenêtre ouverte sur l'écran, seul le champ d'adresse du destinataire était rempli, et on pouvait y lire l'adresse e-mail de Whitney.

Clark repensa à ces deux derniers jours, un sentiment fait de honte, de gêne et de malaise le prenant à la poitrine, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard, s'il fallait vraiment qu'il essaye d'expliquer à Whitney ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Du moins, pas tout lui expliquer. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait face au dilemme qu'il connaissait bien : déformer, arranger la vérité, ou ne rien dire du tout. En d'autres termes, mentir ou se taire. Ce qui lui fractura le cœur un peu plus.

La pensée folle, irréaliste au dernier degré, l'action absurde de tout lui révéler traversa l'esprit de Clark pendant un millième de seconde. Puis il posa les mains sur le clavier, et tout en soupirant, se remit à l'écriture de son e-mail. Il avait en tête tous les messages que Whitney avait laissé pour lui, cherchant à le joindre alors qu'il avait disparu, et il essayait de faire une réponse globale à tout cela, espérant qu'il pourrait y mettre un minimum de sincérité. Pourtant, alors qu'il composait son message, il savait que c'était peine perdue : Whitney et lui… cette histoire pouvait être jetée aux oubliettes. Jamais à aucun moment de sa vie Clark n'avait autant souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de normal.

Il passa encore une demie-heure devant son ordinateur, en panne d'inspiration, recommençant et recommençant son e-mail. Avant d'inscrire quelques simples mots sur la page blanche, et de frapper la touche « Enter »

0000000000

Clark était penché sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains, occupé à lire un rapport qui devait lui servir pour son prochain article. Il était entièrement à sa lecture, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne vit donc pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de son bureau et s'arrêtait à la porte. Une voix s'éleva. Une voix sourde, une voix où l'on sentait poindre la colère, la déception, la douleur, la peine, et tout un amalgame de sentiments et d'émotions. Il était dérangeant de pouvoir d'ailleurs y décerner tout ces aspects.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. Mais nous deux c'est impossible. Un jour, peut-être, je t'expliquerais… Pardonne moi si tu le veux. Mais ne m'attends pas »

Clark redressa vivement la tête dès qu'il entendit les premiers mots, et il découvrit Whitney dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme le fixait, une lueur dans le regard, que Clark n'eut pas de mal à identifier : la colère. Non, en fait Whitney semblait furieux. Ce dernier fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du bureau de Clark, un Clark désemparé qui bredouilla :

« Whitney, je… Il faut… »

Whitney l'interrompit, tentant de ne pas exploser de rage semblait-il, en lui criant presque :

« Un mail, Clark ! Tu m'as fait un mail ! »

Clark se sentit très honteux subitement, mais aussi très mal à l'aise. S'il avait pu, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

« Whitney…

- Un mail, Clark ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Toi ? Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à me faire ça ? »

Clark se leva.

« Whitney, on peut en parler calmement si tu veux , Ok ? »

Whitney laissait la colère s'emparait de lui, c'était évident, mais Clark savait que cette colère n'existait que parce qu'il l'avait blessé. Trop durement.

« Calmement ? Non mais tu plaisantes ?

- Whit…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Clark ! Et cette fois, je le pense ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela ! Jamais ! »

Ils se regardèrent, exhalant de la furie dans le cas de Whitney, et une maladresse décontenancée dans le cas de Clark. Whitney reprit, mesurant sa colère, d'un ton presque écœuré qui fit froid dans le dos à Clark.

« Jamais personne ne m'avais déçu à ce point, Clark. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce puisse être toi

- Whitney, tu ne peux pas comprendre »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'ahurissement sur le visage du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne crie presque:

« Pas comprendre ? Je ne peux pas comprendre ? Non mais tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ?

- Calme toi, Whit…ney !

- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Tu as disparu sans rien dire - sans rien dire, Clark ! - juste après que nous ayons tous les deux passés le meilleur week-end de notre vie ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Clark ! »

Cette phrase trucida Clark : parce que oui, elle était vraie. Et c'est pour cela que tout ce qu'il se passait lui provoquait tant de peine. Clark savait qu'au moment où Whitney et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, quelque chose qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps venait de se produire dans sa vie. Quelque chose de bien, de bon, de merveilleux. Quelque chose qu'il avait balancé aux quatre vents…

« Comment as-tu pu me demander d'être ton petit ami en plein milieu de l'après-midi et ensuite t'enfuir sans aucune explication, Clark ? Sans – aucune – explication ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un court instant. Noyant la colère petit à petit, une souffrance immense se déversait dans le regard de Whitney, démultipliant celle de Clark qui voyait que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire était en train de se produire quand même, à cause de lui. Il se sentit désespéré à un point tel qu'il se serait tué s'il avait pu. D'une voix un peu cassée, lasse aussi, Whitney lui fit :

« J'avais confiance en toi, Clark. Je pensais que tous les deux on… on pourrait aller très loin. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti au lycée quand je suis revenu de la douche et que tu n'étais plus là ? Non ? Je me suis sentit honteux et humilié, Clark, comme jamais dans ma vie ! A cause de toi ! A cause de ce garçon que je pensais être différent ! Mais non… Tu es comme tous les autres : un fuyard »

Clark sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes venues du plus profond de lui, des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versé qu'une fois lors de l'enterrement de son père : les larmes du cœur. Il fit un effort monumental pour les retenir, et d'une voix similaire à celle de Whitney, il lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas fui, Whitney. Je devais partir

- Pourquoi ? »

Whitney ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il répéta :

« Je t'ai demandé pourquoi, Clark !

- Il y avait un message sur mon répondeur. Un message urgent. Je… devais partir

- Sans me le dire ? Sans m'expliquer ou me laisser un mot, un message, quelque chose ?

- C'était… urgent »

La colère revint dans le regard de Whitney.

« Et il t'as fallu 48 heures pour régler cette… urgence ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Non, Whitney, il a fallu 48 heures à Superman pour régler cette urgence. Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire…

« Je ne peux pas… tout t'expliquer, Whitney »

Le jeune homme explosa.

« Alors va te faire voir, Clark ! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un dont les secrets l'empêche de dire au-revoir, ou de décrocher un téléphone pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'explication !

- Whitney !

- Non ! Ca suffit ! J'ai assez souffert pendant ces deux jours, Clark !

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Et tu crois que ça va tout arranger, Clark ? »

De petites larmes de rage et de frustration venaient de naître dans les yeux de Whitney, augmentant le malaise douloureux de Clark. D'un murmure, il répondit :

« Non…

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Ca n'arrange rien ! »

Whitney recula vers la porte.

« Je perds mon temps avec toi, Clark. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et plus rien à faire avec toi ! »

Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Clark se précipita vers lui et le retint par le bras. En lui, la douleur suivait le même chemin que chez Whitney un peu plus avant, et se transformait en colère.

« Non ! Ne pars pas ! »

Whitney le dévisagea un peu surpris, avant de lui dire :

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Clark

- Whitney, je… »

Mais Clark fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Lentement, Whitney ôta la main de Clark de son bras, et il lui dit d'un ton aigre :

« Tu vois ? Plus rien a nous dire… »

Clark devint très nerveux.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire Whitney ! Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas !

- Il est trop tard, Clark. Tes secrets nous ont entraîné là où nous en sommes ! »

Cette remarque enfonça un poignard dans le cœur de Clark. Il éclata de rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Whit ? Que ça me fait plaisir ? Que faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime est un choix volontaire ? Si c'est cela, alors tu te trompes !

- Drôle de façon de montrer aux gens que tu les aimes, Clark

- Tu ne me connais pas vraiment ! Personne ne me connaît vraiment ! Personne ne sait que je dois parfois choisir des options qui s'avèreront être les pires, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement !

- Des… options ? »

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de Whitney.

« Des options ? Comme quoi ? Etre gay quand ça t'arrange ? Te taper l'ex capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée ? Baiser avec un ancien héros de guerre ? C'est ça, tes options ?

- Whitney ! »

Clark reçu une gifle mentale magistrale à l'écoute de ce que Whitney venait de dire, qui lui fit mal plus que tout. Ce dernier baissa la tête, soupirant, se frottant le visage avant de placer une main derrière sa nuque. Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent à tous deux durer une éternité, il fit doucement, très calme :

« Je suis désolé, Clark… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Pardon »

Clark lui fit dans un souffle :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Whitney, ce n'est pas grave. On est juste à cran parce qu'on… ressent des choses l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout

- Oui, probablement »

Whitney releva la tête et ajouta :

« Mais regarde où cela nous mène, où nous en sommes… Ca ne peut pas marcher, Clark

- Whit…

- Non, Clark. Si tes secrets, que je veux bien respecter même si je ne les comprend pas, doivent être un problème, alors je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être ensemble. Malgré le fait que… que l'on soit attiré l'un par l'autre »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, tous deux en proie à une multitude de sentiments opposés et blessants, alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, ils ressentaient presque seulement ce qui les avaient unis deux jours avant. Whitney posa une main sur la joue de Clark et, hésitant, lui fit :

« Au revoir, Clark. Prends soin de toi… »

Il s'éloigna ensuite sous le regard triste de Clark qui le regarda avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son fauteuil de bureau… et croiser le regard de Lois. Clark se figea. Son amie le regardait, une canette de soda à la main, affichant une expression difficilement interprétable sur ses traits. Clark ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt et entra dans son bureau. La jeune fille s'élança vers lui.

« Non, Clark ! Attends ! »

Elle le rejoignit dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle, restant appuyée contre. Un long silence se fit, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. Lois fut la première à parler.

« Qui était-ce ? »

Clark ne lui répondit pas de suite, mais il le fit.

« Un ancien camarade de lycée. Et je te préviens tout de suite : je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

Lois vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de Clark. Essayant de donner un ton ironique à ses propos, elle fit :

« Et bien ! Pendant que je me fais enlever par des escrocs, puis délivrer par Superman, il s'en passe à ces fêtes de retrouvailles entre anciens du lycée !

- Lois, ça ne me fait pas du tout rire »

Elle pencha la tête de travers, d'une façon que Clark trouvait comique mais aimait de plus en plus, et qui signifiait qu'elle allait exprimer un fait imparable.

« Soit ! Alors tu vas m'écouter, Clark

- Lois, j'ai… j'ai du travail

- J'ai dit : tu vas m'écouter »

Clark la regarda et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas question de la contrarier. Il écouta donc son amie.

« Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment ce garçon, ni ce qu'il représente pour toi, Clark, mais je sais une chose. Une chose que j'ai appris à reconnaître chez toi depuis le temps, une chose que tu t'empresses de fuir à toute jambe quand elle te tombe dessus, s'empare de toi, et te terrorise. Tu mets une telle énergie à courir loin de ce qui pourrait être les bons moments de ta vie, le bon moment de ta vie, que tu en deviens ridicule, Clark

- Lois…

- Ce garçon te plait »

Clark reçut un coup, invisible, mais d'une puissance incroyable. Lois poursuivit :

« Il te plait, je le sais. Je le vois, Clark. C'est même plus que cela. Mais il est à tes yeux comme toutes celles et ceux que j'ai vu entrer dans ta vie : une impossibilité »

Lois ramena ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière d'un geste machinal, avant de dire :

« Sauf que là… »

Clark attendit qu'elle veuille bien finir, sentant une anxiété prendre racine dans sa poitrine à l'avance. Il craignait que son amie ne l'ait vraiment percé à jour, ce qui ne l'aurait finalement pas étonné venant d'elle, et cette idée l'effrayait. Mais comme Lois ne disait rien, n'ajoutait rien, il finit par demander d'une toute petite voix :

« Quoi, Lois ? Sauf que quoi ? »

Elle prit le temps de planter son regard dans le sien avant de lui dire :

« Tu l'aimes »

Clark eut l'impression d'être renversé par un poids lourd, mais il ne le montra pas. A l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose se brisa et lui fit très mal. Oui, il aimait Whitney. Il s'étonnait lui même de la rapidité de ses sentiments, c'est vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas les nier. Et ce fait rendait tout cela encore plus insupportable. Son amie poursuivit :

« Tu l'aimes. Il est impossible que ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsqu'il est partit ne soit pas de l'amour Clark, ou alors je donne ma démission tout de suite à Perry »

Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il ne pouvait plus parler de toute façon. Clark avait l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait vraiment se disloquer, en vrai, comme si son corps était capable au final de se morceler en réalité. Lois soupira :

« Tu l'aimes et cela te détruit. Je ne sais pour quelle raison connue de toi seul cela te détruit, Clark. Alors qu'il serait si simple de faire en sorte que tu n'ais plus mal »

La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, puis se leva.

« Clark ? »

En faisant un effort important pour ne pas craquer devant elle, il parvint à lui faire :

« Quoi ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais encore assis là derrière ton bureau ?

- Hein ?

- Tu devrais être en train de courir après ce garçon, ou alors…

- Whitney

- Pardon ? »

Lois haussa légèrement les sourcils. Clark la regarda en souriant presque et lui fit :

« Il s'appelle Whitney »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire à son tour.

« C'est très mignon comme prénom ça, Whitney… »

Clark attendit trois secondes, puis il se leva et attrapa sa veste, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, laissant Lois seule une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte. La jeune fille murmura à la pièce en haussant les épaules :

« Mais de rien… »

Elle se retourna vers la porte et sursauta : Clark était encore là. Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser très furtif sur les lèvres en murmurant :

« Merci Lois… »

Et sur ce, il disparut en courant vers les ascenseurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney gara sa voiture devant chez lui, dans l'allée qui remontait à son garage. Coupant le contact, il resta assis un moment, essayant de se vider l'esprit sans y parvenir. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Metropolis, il tentait sans succès d'oublier, mais comment oublier… Clark. Whitney se mit à maudire la vie, avec une telle violence, qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Puis cela passa, laissant place au vide. Sensation presque habituelle : au moins, il savait gérer cela. Finalement, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et descendit de véhicule.

Il était presque arrivé au porche lorsqu'il s'arrêta, incrédule : Clark se tenait assis sur le banc, et semblait l'attendre. Whitney fut incapable d'analyser ce qu'il se passa en lui, se rendant juste compte qu'il ne savait plus bouger, se demandant s'il était possible d'oublier comment marcher. En souriant, Clark se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il fut face à lui, Whitney retrouva la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te… »

Whitney l'interrompit.

« Mais attends, attends… Comment es-tu arrivé… avant moi ? »

Clark esquissa un sourire et lui répondit :

« J'ai couru »

Whitney hocha la tête ne signe d'incompréhension, avant que Clark ne lui fasse :

« J'ai roulé très vite, je voulais arriver avant toi

- Comment savais-tu que j'allais rentrer chez moi ?

- J'ai deviné »

Ils se regardèrent, notant tous les deux que leur regard existait toujours.

« Whitney, je veux te parler de…

- Clark, je crois qu'on…

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait ! Je veux te parler, te dire quelque chose de très important. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, et après… Et bien si tu me demandes de partir, je partirais »

Whitney plongea son regard dans celui de Clark, dont la sincérité intensifiait l'éclat, et, après un moment, lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Allons à l'intérieur »

Peu après, ils se retrouvaient dans la maison de Whitney que Clark prit le temps de découvrir, y entrant pour la première fois. Whitney avança jusque vers le milieu du salon, où il se retourna et fixa Clark, d'un air plutôt assuré mais teinté d'incertitude.

« Je t'écoute, Clark »

Clark inspira, puis après une hésitation, ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

« Je… »

Le silence qui suivit fut terrible. Clark sentit que ce qu'il voulait tant lui dire n'arrivait pas à franchir sa gorge, et il découvrit avec peur que l'éclat d'espoir qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux de Whitney était en train de s'affadir de façon trop rapide. Sentant qu'il n'avait jamais été sur le point de révéler quelque chose de plus important que ce qu'il allait dire à un autre être humain, ce qui lui donna l'énergie ultime pour le faire, il déclara dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime, Whitney »

A la grande surprise de Clark, Whitney n'eut aucune réaction. En apparence… Parce qu'en fait, Whitney venait de vivre la seconde la plus extraordinairement belle de sa vie, et les battements de son cœur qui se mirent à s'accélérer vinrent lui témoigner de ce fait, lui procurant une sensation jamais ressentie : celle de voler… Clark laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, avant de lui demander, un peu mal à l'aise :

« Tu as… entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

D'une froideur masquant son trouble immense, Whitney lui répondit :

« Oui, j'ai entendu Clark. Je… j'attends juste de voir quand tu vas t'enfuir »

Clark essaya de cacher qu'il venait d'être quasiment poignardé par les mots de Whitney, en lui disant :

« Tu crois que je serais assez cruel pour jouer avec toi comme cela, Whitney ? C'est cela que tu penses de moi ? »

Les yeux de Whitney commencèrent à trahir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et ils s'embuèrent. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix un peu brisée par l'émotion :

« Non, je pense que… tu es sincère. Mais…

- Mais ? Mais quoi, Whit ? »

Whitney avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il essuya vivement ses yeux et fit à Clark :

« Mais… j'ai peur »

Clark ne pouvait plus rester éloigné de Whitney : il s'approcha et vint à côté de lui.

« Tu as peur de quoi, Whit ? »

Les yeux humides, Whitney le regarda.

« De… toi, de moi. J'ai peur que tout s'écroule à nouveau, que tu partes, que je ne le supporte pas, que rien ne soit possible entre nous… Clark, je suis si effrayé parce qu'il nous arrive ! Si effrayé… Et moi aussi… je t'aime. Aussi incroyable que cela soit au bout de deux jours, je t'aime, oui ! Je t'aime Clark ! »

Whitney éclata en sanglots. Clark le prit dans ses bras et le serra amoureusement contre lui en tentant de le rassurer, bouleversé par une telle déclaration d'amour.

« Chut, Whit… Là, ça va aller… Ne t'inquiètes pas »

Il le berça un moment contre lui, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Whitney, je suis aussi effrayé que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, parce que je n'ai jamais connu ça. Tu es le premier garçon que j'aime, Whit. Le premier que j'aime vraiment, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas te blesser, pour ne pas faire d'erreur

- Clark…

- Ces deux jours sans toi, ces deux jours où je n'ai cessé de me dire que je t'avais fait tant de mal, ces deux jours ont été les pires de ma vie, Whit ! Je voudrais pouvoir les effacer, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas

- Je te pardonne, Clark

- Mais je… »

Ils se dévisagèrent, sentant tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir. Clark reprit avec appréhension, réalisant qu'il allait probablement prononcer l'irréparable :

« Mais je ne peux pas non plus te jurer que cela ne se reproduira pas »

Les traits de Whitney se décomposèrent, et il s'écarta de Clark.

« Clark, non…

- Whit, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Et c'est pour cela que je veux être honnête avec toi. Tout le long du chemin pour venir ici, je me suis dit que c'était la seule ligne de conduite que je devais adopter, pour toi, pour moi. Etre honnête

- Arrête, Clark. S'il te plait… Arrête ! »

La voix de Whitney brisa l'âme même de Clark. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : il devait faire cela.

« Crois moi, Whitney, ça m'arrache le cœur, mais je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Je dois parfois… m'en aller »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Whitney, accompagnant celles qui naissaient dans les yeux de Clark. Whitney s'écarta un peu plus de son ami et lui demanda :

« Tu es en train de me dire que… tu peux disparaître comme cela, comme tu l'as fait, et que… et que je dois l'accepter, sans rien demander, si nous restons ensemble ? »

Clark approuva tristement d'un mouvement de tête. Whitney prit le temps de réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il ne cauchemardait pas, avant de s'éloigner vraiment de Clark. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le salon, un silence de mort, un silence qui sembla durer trop longtemps, avant que Whitney ne le brise.

« Sors d'ici… »

Clark fit un pas en avant, disant d'un ton plaintif :

« Whitney

- Sors d'ici, Clark ! »

Une fureur emplissait la voix du jeune homme. Clark ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, et à son tour, se mit à maudire la vie. Whitney, n'en pouvant plus, se mit à hurler :

« Je t'ai dit de sortir ! »

Le visage ravagé par la peine et la douleur, Clark recula vers la porte, ne pouvant lâcher Whitney du regard, puis il se retourna vivement et marcha vers elle. Il venait de poser la main sur la poignée lorsque Whitney se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras en criant :

« Non ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

Entre ses larmes et ses sanglots, Whitney se mit à dire :

« Je vais… J'essayerais, et je ne te demanderais rien ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, Clark, mais je ne veux pas… te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! »

Clark soupira, la souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant s'atténuant à peine, puis lentement, défit l'étreinte de Whitney et se retourna vers lui en lui tenant les mains. Son visage n'avait jamais été plus triste.

« Whit…

- Clark, non ! Ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! »

Clark lui caressa le visage affectueusement, avant de lui dire d'une toute petite voix :

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre parce que je vais passer cette porte, Whit… »

Whitney se mit à ouvrir de grands yeux douloureux, comprenant ce que Clark essayait de lui dire.

« Non, Clark… non… »

Il le prit dans ses bras et tous deux éclatèrent en larmes, restant un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait ressentit autant de peine en un seul instant. C'était comme perdre un morceau de soi même, c'était plus que douloureux : c'était comme perdre son cœur, et tout l'amour qu'il contenait, comme mourir. A travers leur détresse dévastée de larmes, ils purent se parler, une dernière fois.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes

- Je ne peux pas rester, Whitney

- Tu reviendras ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça

- C'est la seule que je peux t'offrir »

Whitney s'accrocha à Clark de toutes ses forces. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait lâcher.

« Je suis désolé Whitney

- Ne dis pas cela ! S'il te plait ne dis pas cela ! »

Clark l'embrassa sur le front et il commença lentement à se séparer de Whitney, ce dernier ne voulant pas le lâcher. Puis soudain, la douleur devenant trop forte, trop insupportable, ce dernier se mit à lui crier en le repoussant :

« Va-t'en, Clark !

- Whitney…

- Va-t'en ! C'est trop dur, alors va-t'en ! »

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis Clark se retourna, ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et se mit à courir à l'extérieur. Whitney s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, incapable de se retenir de pleurer, gémissant et criant toute l'angoisse douloureuse, toute la peine inimaginable qui lui dévorait la poitrine :

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

La tête baissée, des larmes tombant sur ses jambes repliées sous lui, Whitney se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler :

« Clark ! Je t'aime ! »

Il s'effondra un peu plus sur lui-même, hoquetant ses sanglots, avant de dire dans un murmure :

« Je… t'aime »

0000000000

_(Juin 2016)_

« Monsieur ? »

Clark sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. La serveuse du Talon se tenait debout face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table où il avait pris place.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre gran cappucino ?

- Pardon ? »

Il suivit le regard de la serveuse vers la boisson qu'elle lui avait amené quelques instants auparavant, et qu'il n'avait pas touché, avant de lui dire :

« Non, non, tout va bien. Merci »

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis s'éloigna vers d'autres clients. Clark fit mine de boire une gorgée, mais le café était déjà froid. Il consulta ensuite sa montre et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Vu l'heure, il pensa que s'il faisait un saut au lycée maintenant, il pourrait voir Whitney. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait envie après cette apnée amnésique dans ses souvenirs : voir Whitney. Il se leva donc et prit le chemin de la sortie.

0000000000

Trente secondes après la sonnerie de fin des cours, il ne restait plus que deux élèves dans la classe. Belinda Hoskin, qui avait l'air d'étrangement flotter au dessus du sol tant elle était en proie à un tourbillon de sentiments propres à son âge, s'approcha du bureau de son professeur, poussée du coude par sa meilleure amie, qui gloussait bêtement, et qui la laissa faire les derniers pas vers le bureau seule, fuyant presque vers la porte. Belinda observa son séduisant professeur d'anglais ranger ses affaires dans son petit cartable, avant d'avaler sa salive avec peine et de dire d'une voix hachée :

« Mon-sieur For-dman ? »

Whitney leva les yeux vers elle, et la jeune fille fut éblouie une fois de plus par la lueur bleutée du regard du jeune homme qui la fit chavirer intérieurement. Et quand il lui parla, elle crut défaillir.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Hoskin ? »

Belinda crut ne plus jamais pouvoir articuler un traite mot de sa vie. Pourtant, elle trouva la force de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, sauf que la voix qu'elle entendit ne lui parut pas être la sienne.

« Je… je voulais vous demander… si »

Un mouvement vers la porte de la salle de classe, dans le couloir, attira le regard de Whitney, et sans quitter vraiment sa jeune élève des yeux, il découvrit l'amie de Belinda en train de tressauter sur place, apparemment de joie. Et il comprit alors que la jeune fille debout devant son bureau avait probablement un petit coup de cœur pour lui. Encore, pensa-t-il… Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il détacha son regard de la jeune fille et le baissa vers le bureau, essayant de trouver rapidement un moyen de couper court à tout cela, sans brusquerie. Lorsque Whitney releva la tête, il vit dans le couloir, derrière l'amie de Belinda, Clark Kent en train de s'avancer vers la pièce.

Le monde s'arrêta. Une seconde, tout comme son cœur qui oublia ce qu'avoir un rythme signifiait, avant de reprendre ses battements, diffusant ainsi une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout son corps. Quelque chose venait de prendre fin, là, maintenant, juste parce que Clark venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, après si longtemps. Et quelque chose venait de renaître également… Whitney le savait.

Belinda poursuivait, ou du moins tentait de poursuivre, ce qu'elle voulait dire à son professeur. Ce qui ramena le regard de Whitney sur elle.

« Si vous… pouviez… »

Whitney posa de nouveau les yeux sur Clark, qu'il vit s'appuyer à l'encadrement de la porte, avec un air amusé sur le visage. Avant de sourire. Whitney pensa instantanément à ce moment que ce sourire lui avait manqué. Trop. Puis l'amusement de Clark l'étonna une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne comprenne que Clark se délectait de la situation qu'il était en train de vivre. Situation qui devait prendre fin. Il leva la main vers Belinda, et la lui posa sur l'épaule.

« Mademoiselle Hoskin, si vous en veniez au fait ? »

Il vit dans le regard de la jeune fille un total ahurissement et une joie sans aucune limite, effrayante presque, simplement parce qu'il venait de la toucher. Whitney l'avait fait volontairement, pensant que cela irait au-delà des espérances de la jeune fille, ce qui était le cas puisqu'elle ne su plus que bredouiller, oubliant instantanément comment parler intelligiblement. Whitney fit un mince sourire à Belinda, puis lui fit :

« Mademoiselle Hoskin, voilà ce que nous allons faire : lorsque vous serez à nouveau capable de vous exprimer, et bien, vous reviendrez me voir. D'accord ? »

Belinda hocha la tête comme un robot : elle était totalement ailleurs. Whitney la dévisagea un instant, et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui fit doucement :

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant »

Belinda mit trois secondes pour revenir de là où son bonheur fugace l'avait emportée, puis elle pivota sur elle-même très vite et avança vers la porte avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres que sa meilleure amie en éprouva une jalousie intense. Clark regarda les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner rapidement, en riant comme des folles, puis il entra dans la salle de classe où Whitney se trouvait, une main sur son cartable. En marchant vers lui, Clark se perdit un instant dans le bleu des yeux posés sur lui, et il comprit un peu la réaction de la jeune élève : comment résister à ces yeux… Tout comme il compris aussi, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait vraiment à l'aise. Mais il y avait tellement entre eux en cette simple petite seconde, toutes ces années, ces gestes, ces mots, tout ce qui en cinq ans les avait à la fois éloigné, mais aussi rapproché d'une certaine façon, qu'il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir exempt de toute gêne. Et, en plus du bleu dans ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il voyait dans le regard de Whitney beaucoup de ce qui était en train de le tourmenter lui même. Clark essaya d'amorcer la conversation sur le ton de l'humour :

« Toujours irrésistible, Fordman ! »

Whitney lui lança un demi sourire et lui répondit :

« Ne m'en parle pas, Kent ! Ce n'est pas la première fois, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! »

Ils furent face à face, petit moment d'éternité, chacun hésitant deux secondes sur la manière de saluer l'autre, avant que Whitney ne lève la main, pas très sur de lui, et que Clark ne lui la serre.

« Salut Whitney

- Salut Clark »

Ils se fixèrent, sans se lâcher la main, réalisant tout ce que signifiait leurs retrouvailles, puis Whitney reposa la sienne sur son cartable, et Clark mit les siennes dans les poches de ses jeans. Un petit silence plana.

« Alors, Clark ? De retour à Smallville ? Le Daily Planet sait donc faire sans toi ? »

Clark eut un moment de trouble après la dernière question, et il scruta le visage de Whitney pour tenter de voir si c'était là une allusion à leur dernière rencontre, mais il ne su pas vraiment trouver de réponse sur les traits de son ami.

« J'ai droit à quelques vacances de temps en temps, comme tout le monde

- Clark Kent en vacances ? Non ? Il faut tirer un feu d'artifice !

- On ira pas jusque là quand même ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, puis se regardèrent en silence. Whitney reprit :

« Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vu, Clark ? »

Le ton de Whitney était celui de la conversation polie, de la nonchalance joyeuse de deux amis qui se retrouvent après longtemps, mais il dissimulait tellement d'autres choses, que Clark ne pouvait pas y être indifférent : parce que Clark savait tout ce qu'il dissimulait.

« Ca fait cinq ans, Whitney. Tu as oublié ? »

Clark pensa immédiatement que c'était un peu trop direct, mais il était trop tard. Whitney eut un sourire en coin en regardant le sol une seconde, puis il planta le bleu de ses yeux dans le vert de ceux de Clark. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais d'incroyablement présent, passa alors entre eux, et Whitney lui fit d'une voix mêlée de peine et de joie :

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Clark dut se retenir de se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le consoler, et pour lui demander pardon mille fois pour tant d'absence, pour… tout. Mais il ne bougea pas. L'éclat identique de leur regard se fit plus intense.

« C'est pour cela que je suis très content de te voir, Clark »

Ils échangèrent un vrai sourire, tous les deux en même temps. D'une voix posée et douce, Clark enchaîna :

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi, Whitney. Vraiment »

Un autre silence suivi. Clark et Whitney se regardaient simplement. Seuls leurs yeux exprimaient toute la puissance de ce qu'il existait entre eux.

« Tu es là pour les quinze ans de la classe 2001 ?

- Oui, Whitney, c'est cela

- L'histoire se répète, non ? »

Ce fut à Whitney de penser que ses propos étaient peut-être un peu trop directs, mais il pensa aussi qu'ils exprimaient tout ce que tous les deux n'osaient pas dire. Ils échangèrent un regard, chargé d'un mélange d'émotions contraires, avant que Whitney ne poursuivre :

« T'es en avance. La soirée n'a lieu que vendredi

- Je sais, mais je voulais prendre du temps avec ma mère également. Avant de me retrouver à comparer ma vie avec celle de mes anciens camarades de lycée, un verre de champagne à la main, et de savoir qui d'entre nous tous remporte le premier prix de la meilleure réussite post adolescente ou de celui ayant survécu à la vie adulte ! »

Whitney se mit à rire, accompagné par Clark. Un sentiment identique de bonheur s'insinua en eux, juste parce qu'ils riaient ainsi de cette plaisanterie, et cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère, tout en leur faisant du bien. Whitney regarda ce grand brun à lunettes qu'il avait rencontré au lycée, connu vraiment bien plus tard, et qui se tenait face à lui : même jeans, même T-shirt blanc, même chemise de flanelle ouverte par dessus. Clark Kent et la décontraction… Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Vraiment jamais. « Et tant mieux ! » pensa Whitney.

« Dis moi Clark…

- Oui ? »

Whitney ne se formalisa pas du ton un peu empressé de Clark.

« J'ai fini ma journée, aussi si tu veux, on peut aller prendre un verre ensemble et… ressasser le passé encore et encore. Tu me raconteras ce que tu deviens

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais là je ne peux pas, Whitney. Je rentrais en fait chez moi, chez ma mère plutôt, et j'ai juste fait un crochet par le lycée pour te saluer. Désolé »

Whitney eut un sourire jusque dans les yeux.

« Pour me saluer ? »

Une gêne pointa dans la voix de Clark.

« Oui, je… voulais te voir. C'est tout »

Ils se regardèrent, communicant décidément plus avec leur absence de paroles que par mots, avant que Whitney ne dise :

« C'est pas grave pour cette fois, mais si tu es dans le coin quelques jours, j'espère bien que tu ne vas pas repartir sans qu'on se revoit, Clark ! »

Clark lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Quelque chose emplit la pièce et déferla sur eux.

« Bien sur que non, Whitney. Bien sur que non… »

Clark retira sa main de l'épaule de son ami, et ils se fixèrent silencieusement un instant. Whitney saisit alors son cartable, ce qui fut le signal du départ pour tout les deux. Cote à cote, ils sortirent de la salle de classe et avancèrent dans le couloir. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la cage d'escalier où Clark allait prendre la direction de la sortie, lorsque, incapable de gérer la pression qui lui enserrait la poitrine, Whitney murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué, Clark »

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, continuant d'avancer. En eux, conscients que tout ce qui les unissait était sur le point d'éclater au grand jour, ici, en plein milieu du couloir, une force les dévorait et les plongeait dans un trouble émotionnel intense.

« Non, en fait… tu me manques. Souvent »

Clark s'arrêta devant l'escalier, Whitney faisant de même. Et là, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Clark se dit qu'il penserait aux conséquences un autre jour. Il attrapa Whitney par l'épaule et l'amena contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Whitney entoura Clark de son bras libre, et lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Il l'entendit lui murmurer à son tour :

« Tu me manques souvent aussi, Whitney… Trop »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant de se séparer brutalement, lorsque Clark déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Whitney et se précipita dans l'escalier, laissant le jeune homme désemparé.


	8. Chapter 8

Martha sortit sous le porche de la ferme en tenant précautionneusement deux tasses pleines de café. Elle vint s'asseoir lentement à côté de Clark, assis sur les marches, le regard plongé dans les premières étoiles du crépuscule.

« Tiens mon chéri »

Il sursauta légèrement, comme revenant d'un long voyage intérieur, avant de saisir la tasse que lui tendait sa mère, lui souriant.

« Merci maman »

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, profitant du soleil qui se couchait au loin, à l'horizon du Kansas, appréciant leur café. L'air semblait nostalgique lui même, et il régnait une douceur enveloppante qui donnait envie de s'abandonner à elle. Clark posa son café sur les marches.

« Tout cela me manque maman »

Clark avait parlé d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Martha se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque, Clark ?

- Ma vie d'ici… Ma vie tellement simple d'ici »

Clark avait le regard dans le vague, mais il surnageait au fond de ses yeux une conscience aiguisée de ce qu'il disait. Et de ce qu'il pensait. Une telle acuité sur soi même était terrifiante. Martha posa sa tasse à son tour, puis plaça une main sur le bras de son fils et lui fit :

« Je me souviens que ce ne fut pas toujours si simple Clark

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais lorsque je vivais ici, tout semblait plus… facile

- Facile ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Clark tourna la tête vers sa mère et eut un sourire devant son étonnement. Puis il prit un air plus sérieux avant de reprendre :

« Je n'avais pas encore de grande cape rouge flottant dans mon dos »

Il fixa le soleil rougeoyant avant de murmurer :

« Et je ne me sentais pas aussi seul »

Martha vint contre lui.

« Clark, je sais que… ta vie, ton destin, que tout cela n'est pas ce dont tu rêvais quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tant de choses vont si mal en ce monde, que d'être le seul être capable de pouvoir y changer quelque chose doit te paraître d'une injustice cruelle. Mais tu sais qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Jor-El savait ce qu'il faisait en t'envoyant ici, il savait que nous avions besoin de toi »

Clark lui prit sa main dans les siennes.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir appelé mon père, maman

- Jonathan était ton père, Clark. Jor-El n'est qu'un souvenir de ta vie… d'avant Smallville. Jor-El ne t'a jamais pris dans ses bras parce que tu avais réussi ton examen final au lycée, il n'a jamais pleuré de joie de savoir que tu étais un fils digne, qui savait faire le bien. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas aimé, non. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, très très loin d'ici, et je le redis, tout cela n'est plus qu'un souvenir… numérique dans ton repère au-delà des Glaces »

Clark posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et serra un peu plus sa main. Dans un murmure d'émotion, les yeux embués, il fit simplement :

« Merci… »

Martha passa son autre main dans les cheveux de son fils et le caressa un moment. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, partageant simplement le fait d'être unis dans les mêmes sentiments, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre sur le moment.

« Quant au vide de ton cœur Clark… »

Martha serra un peu plus son fils contre elle.

« Je ne devrais pas dire cela, mais je crois que rien ne viendra jamais le combler, mon chéri. Je suis désolée »

Elle fit une pause, guettant les réactions de Clark, avant d'ajouter, la voix brisée :

« Tu es presque éternel, Clark. Personne en ce monde ne peut t'accompagner aussi longtemps »

Clark, redoutant d'entendre cela depuis toujours bien que le sachant depuis longtemps, plus que tout venant de sa mère, s'effondra sur elle, pleurant presque. Martha essaya de le consoler de son mieux, le berçant contre son cœur, les yeux plein de larmes elle aussi.

0000000000

Whitney releva la tête de son ordinateur portable et se frotta les yeux. Après un instant, il reposa son regard sur l'écran, relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire, relisant en fait plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases, puis il soupira bruyamment en refermant le PC.

« J'en ai marre ! »

Il se leva, ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table près de l'ordinateur, et il se rendit à la cuisine, où il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, avant de revenir au salon. Là, il se laissa choir dans le canapé, puis s'y allongea. Et il laissa son esprit vagabonder. De toute façon, cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il n'avait plus la tête à son travail, ou bien à quoique ce soit. Excepté à… Clark Kent.

Whitney ne pouvait se mentir : avoir revu Clark avait réveillé dans sa mémoire toute une quantité de souvenir, et dans son cœur des espoirs qu'il croyait avoir enfoui pour toujours. Détruits pour toujours. Mais non. Il réalisa aussi qu'accompagnant souvenirs et espoirs, la douleur du passé n'était pas absente.

_« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes_

_- Je ne peux pas rester, Whitney »_

Comment fait-on pour vivre avec une telle idée ? Comment peut-on vivre seulement, avec une telle idée ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Mais qui a jamais dit que la vie en avait un… Pourtant, Whitney avait vécu avec cette idée. Ou survécu avec cette idée. Quelle différence ? Au final, ce n'était que de la vie, sous des formes différentes. Et ça, il savait faire. Depuis longtemps.

_« Tu reviendras ?_

_- Je ne sais pas_

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça_

_- C'est la seule que je peux t'offrir »_

L'impression absurde que ces cinq dernières années venaient de s'envoler, comme emportées par quelque formule magique inconnue, prenait Whitney à la poitrine. Bien qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce qu'il ressentait, il savait aussi que cela avait un nom : l'espoir. Et il revenait sans cesse.

_« Je suis désolé Whitney_

_- Ne dis pas cela ! S'il te plait ne dis pas cela ! »_

Toutes ces années avaient-elles servi à quelque chose ? Leurs grandes décisions, leurs soit disant meilleurs choix pour eux mêmes, tout cela avait-il été utile ? Non, mille fois non. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui au lycée, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait oublié. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier. Tout restait en eux, et tout resterait en eux. Pour toujours très certainement, attendant de pouvoir renaître, ou de pouvoir définitivement mourir. Rester, ou partir. Eternelle question : rester, ou partir.

_« Va-t'en, Clark…_

_- Whitney…_

_- Va-t'en ! C'est trop dur, alors va-t'en ! »_

Whitney regardait le plafond, perdu dans le passé et attentif à ce que le présent tentait d'y détruire, pour ne pas qu'il comprenne que la souffrance et la douleur existent toujours au détour d'un sourire, même venant de Clark.

Même venant de Clark.

« Pourquoi ? Dites moi pourquoi… lui ? »

La pièce n'avait jamais répondu à cette question que le jeune homme lui posait quelques fois. Elle ne fit pas plus ce soir là.

0000000000

Martha ramassa la tasse de Clark ainsi que la sienne.

« Bon ! Je vais aller laver cela, puis je pense que j'irais me coucher avec un bon bouquin

- Déjà ?

- Je dois me lever tôt demain, mon chéri. Les ouvriers viennent pour réparer la grange

- C'est vrai »

Clark observa sa mère un instant, avant de sourire. Martha le nota et lui fit :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clark ? »

Son fils la regardait toujours avec un même air souriant.

« Tu sais que tu te débrouilles très bien avec la ferme, maman ? »

Martha eut une moue dubitative.

« Me débrouiller est exactement le mot qui convient, Clark !

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as fait en sorte que tout ce que papa voulait pour cette ferme ne disparaisse pas… avec lui. Il serait très fier de toi, maman »

Sa mère lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la caressa brièvement avec un petit sourire triste.

« Merci, mon chéri…

- Et moi aussi je suis très fier de toi »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, un sourire qui n'était qu'à eux. Puis Martha se leva.

« Bien ! Bonsoir Clark !

- Bonsoir maman »

Elle avança vers la porte, mais au moment d'entrer se ravisa.

« Clark ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur ! Quoi donc ? »

Elle parut mal à l'aise un instant.

« Même d'indiscret ? »

Clark lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« D'indiscret ? Comment cela, d'indiscret ?

- Clark… Est-ce que tu comptes… revoir Whitney pendant le temps que tu vas rester à Smallville ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Je l'ai déjà revu. Au lycée. »

Clark fit une courte pause, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus faible :

« J'en avais envie… et besoin »

Martha le dévisagea d'un air maternel et lui fit :

« Il a beaucoup souffert, Clark

- Maman, je…

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait ! Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, mais de tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie

- Je sais tout cela maman. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ca suffit, plus jamais

- Je le sais mon chéri, je le sais. Mais vous avez tous les deux en vous quelque chose qui vous rapproche et qui…

- Qui nous rapproche ?

- Votre solitude, Clark. Mais cette solitude… »

Clark baissa les yeux au sol et murmura :

« Peut nous faire encore plus de mal… »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le perron, avant que Martha ne dise avant d'entrer dans la maison :

« Essayez de faire en sorte… que tout se passe bien, Clark. Vous le méritez tous les deux »

Resté seul sur les marches du perron de la ferme, Clark regarda mourir les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, en une mince bande lumineuse orange visible à l'horizon. Une solitude sans bornes semblait creuser la plus grande des cavernes à l'intérieur de son cœur, comme si cet partie de lui, cet organe vivant devenait réellement le siège des sentiments. Mais dans son cas, le siège d'un unique sentiment : celui de la solitude absolue.

« Le vide absolu plutôt… »

Il ne s'étonna même pas d'avoir dit cela à voix haute. Clark avait toujours su, sans vouloir jamais l'admettre, que sa vie ne serait qu'un immense cheminement de solitude. Oh certes, il y aurait bien quelques âmes aux battements de cœur identiques au sien pour l'aimer. Il y en avait bien eu déjà. Mais aucune ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui savait aimer. Jamais personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, toute une vie durant. Non. Alors que Clark prenait conscience que lui serait toujours là pour les autres, pour tout le monde.

Il vit en pensée des images : Lana, Chloé… Lois… Jeffrey, Mark… Whitney. Si peu de gens et tant d'amour. De toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait vibrer son cœur, qui le faisait vibrer encore, fallait-il n'en choisir qu'une ? Et accepter de la voir vieillir, s'étioler, s'en aller avec le Temps, supporter l'idée que les gens meurent et emporte avec eux ce qu'ils ressentent pour vous ? Rien de tout cela ne changerait les choses. Ou peut-être que si. Mais temporairement.

« Je déteste ce mot ! »

La vision que Cassandra avait eut de son futur, vision qu'il avait partagé avec elle, lui revint en mémoire, plus véridique et terrifiante que jamais. Et Clark se rendit compte qu'on s'habituait à cela finalement : nos peurs ne nous lâchent jamais, elles nous accompagnent.

« Je suis la solitude. A moi tout seul »

Une sensation de tristesse profonde, très similaire à celle qu'on ressent envers les faits inchangeables que la vie nous impose, et contre laquelle on ne peut rien, envahit lentement Clark. En une fraction de seconde, il eut sa vie en perspective devant ses yeux et il se sentit totalement détruit. Cela ne le mènerait à rien, mais il devait pourtant vivre cela. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et il se sentit au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, mais qu'il connaissait bien : celui de l'absence de l'autre. Clark n'était pas prêt à s'y jeter, il ne le serait jamais. Il préférait souffrir, sûrement, plutôt que d'accepter. Parce que souffrir d'aimer, c'est rester vivant.

_« Tu reviendras ?_

_- Je ne sais pas_

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça_

_- C'est la seule que je peux t'offrir »_

Faux. Clark comprit qu'il avait mentit. Il était revenu, il était à Smallville. Il était là. Et Whitney aussi. Il comprit également qu'il devait arrêter de se mentir : à la seconde où il l'avait revu, il avait su.

0000000000

Après être resté des heures sous le perron chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées, se sentant petit à petit gagné par une douleur angoissante, Clark marchait dans la nuit, le long de la route qu'il le conduisait à Smallville. L'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui ne lui laissait plus de répit. Il se sentait seul. Plus que seul. Et surtout totalement abandonné. Dire qu'il avait cru que de revenir ici lui ferait du bien ! Ce soir, il réalisait qu'il s'était bien trompé.

Mais au fond de lui, Clark se rendait compte que toute cette compréhension douloureuse sur lui même qu'il était en train d'expérimenter, toute cette mise en lumière de ce qu'il n'avait jamais peut-être osé affronter en face, tout cela lui montrait où se trouvait les choses importantes. Et par dessus tout, les personnes importantes. En l'occurrence, dans ce cas précis, la personne importante.

Il regarda les lumières de Smallville, au loin, se disant qu'il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour être devant la porte de chez Whitney s'il s'était mis à courir façon Superman. Mais justement, c'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est ce qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde en cet instant. Superman avait Metropolis, qu'il y reste ! Clark Kent se contenterait de Smallville, la petite ville sans importance où ce soir il allait enfin être honnête avec lui même. Et avec Whitney.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Clark observait la maison en face de lui, cette maison où Whitney devait probablement dormir. Il se sentait au bout de lui même, presque trop, très près de la frontière qui nous sépare tous du… vide. Sa promenade nocturne pour venir ici ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Clark avait l'impression désespérément angoissante que cela n'irait jamais mieux, qu'il était trop tard. A moins que… A moins que le jeune homme endormi dans la maison qu'il avait devant les yeux ne soit vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'il était : l'espoir.

0000000000

Whitney était couché depuis presque une heure lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Ensommeillé, Il lui fallu quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était bien chez lui que quelqu'un frappait, avec de petits coups presque furtifs. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, tournant la tête vers le radio réveil, et il vit l'heure : 0h46. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était au lit.

Qui pouvait venir à cette heure là ? Il eut une pensée pour sa voisine, malheureusement éprise d'un garçon qui avait fâcheuse tendance à la prendre pour un punching-ball, et se dit que c'était peut-être elle qui venait une fois de plus chercher asile en pleine nuit, après avoir eut avec son compagnon ce qu'elle persistait à appeler une explication. Dans le même temps, une espèce de colère sourde s'insinua en lui. Parce que si c'était sa voisine, et bien il commençait lui aussi à ne plus supporter vraiment cette situation, fréquente, et qui s'éternisait un peu trop au goût des habitants du quartier.

Sortant du lit, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama ample, Whitney attrapa un T-shirt qu'il enfila en marchant, et il traversa sa chambre, puis son salon, s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

« Qui est là ? »

La voix qui lui parvint à travers le bois de la porte, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde, lui provoqua une émotion qui le paralysa.

« Whitney, c'est… c'est Clark »

Incapable de bouger, Whitney resta le bras en suspension, tendu vers la poignée de la porte. Clark ? Ici ? En pleine nuit ? Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, alors que tout en lui était subitement en alerte. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas rêvé cela plusieurs fois, dans ses si nombreuses fantaisies nocturnes, que notre cerveau semble nous offrir en compensation de cette réalité impossible qui ne sera jamais celle qu'on voudrait ? Si… Mais être vraiment devant quelque chose que l'on a imaginé seulement a un aspect effrayant, et Whitney ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

« Whitney ? »

Le jeune homme recouvra ses esprits : il ouvrit la porte. Clark et lui se regardèrent, le temps pour Whitney de percevoir derrière les lunettes de son ami des yeux un peu trop rouges, et ils ne firent que cela durant quelques secondes. Whitney, le faisant entrer et refermant la porte derrière lui, finit par lui demander d'une voix un peu inquiète :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Clark ? Et… tu as pleuré ? Il s'est passé quelques chose de grave ? »

Clark avança vers lui, hésitant. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une buée annonciatrice de larmes, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de Whitney, et il sembla sur le point de s'effondrer en disant dans un souffle :

« Whitney…

- Clark ? Mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe, enfin ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clark se pencha vers lui, posant avec douceur ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, et il inclina la tête afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Whitney, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Ce fut même carrément de l'ahurissement qui s'imprima sur le visage de Whitney, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Clark posa ensuite son front contre celui de son ami, réprimant un sanglot, avant de s'effondrer vraiment cette fois-ci, en pleurs. Dépassé, très touché par la détresse de Clark que Whitney sentait devenir la sienne, ce dernier lui releva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix troublée :

« Clark ? Mon Dieu mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Whitney sentait enfler une peur en lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à Clark. A travers les sanglots de son ami, il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait quand Clark se mit à dire, d'une voix angoissée et entrecoupée de larmes :

« Dis moi… que je ne suis pas seul… Whitney, dis moi que je ne suis pas seul ! »

Désemparé une fois de plus, Whitney se mit à bredouiller :

« Quoi ? Clark, je… Non, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, Clark, je suis là !

- Je me sens si seul, si seul… »

Whitney sentit ses propres larmes rouler soudainement sur ses joues. Ce que vivait Clark à l'instant réveillait en lui de douloureux souvenirs, certains antérieurs à ces cinq années écoulées, mais qui le dévastaient avec une force insoupçonnée. Il prit violemment Clark dans ses bras et le serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put, en lui répétant :

« Je suis là, Clark ! Tu n'es pas seul : je suis là ! »

Clark éclata en larmes en s'agrippant à Whitney, et tous deux furent submergés par une peine immense, s'extériorisant d'eux en pleurs d'aspect intarissables. La tête de Clark posée dans le creux de son cou, Whitney lui murmura d'une voix déformée par l'émotion :

« Je suis là, Clark… Et je t'aime »

Whitney sentit en réponse l'étreinte de Clark se faire plus forte, ce qui le fit éprouver un peu plus d'amour pour le jeune homme en cet instant. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, en silence avant que Clark ne se sépare de Whitney, le tenant par les bras au niveau des épaules, et ne le regarde, en essuyant ses larmes. Ce dernier, se frottant les yeux, le fixait d'un regard un peu triste, et il finit par lui dire :

« Oui, je t'aime, Clark. Ca fait cinq ans que je t'aime »

Whitney soupira, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai beau essayer de ne pas penser à toi, de t'oublier, d'aller de l'avant, je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi… »

Les deux garçons se regardaient, unis par un même sentiment.

« Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Whit. Non. Pas du tout »

Clark lui posa une main sur le cœur, avant de lui dire dans un sourire timide :

« Je t'aime aussi. Et je n'arrêterai jamais, Whitney, parce que je ne peux pas »

Whitney sentit à nouveau des larmes monter à ses yeux, ainsi qu'une chaleur intense envahir son corps, irradiant depuis son cœur. Clark ajouta, d'un ton grave :

« Et parce que je ne veux pas »

Un instant, ils échangèrent leur regard. Clark laissa sa main remonter le long de l'épaule de Whitney jusque dans le cou du jeune homme, où il la laissa quelques secondes, avant de la retirer en soupirant.

« Mais… Ma vie… Rien n'a changé »

Whitney eut un mince sourire résigné.

« Non, Clark… Rien n'a changé, c'est vrai »

Ils ne cessaient de se regarder, les yeux de l'un plongés dans ceux de l'autre, sentant qu'en eux la passion et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient semblaient bien se ficher des impossibilités que la vie avait mis sur leur route. Rien n'était plus fort que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, rien. Même plus l'idée d'en souffrir. Du moins pas en cet instant…

« Whitney… »

Clark inclina son visage vers le jeune homme, son regard fixé sur le bleu de ses yeux.

« Clark… »

Whitney ne bougeait pas, se contentant de laisser Clark venir à lui. Parce que tout comme lui, il était incapable de résister à ce qui envahissait son corps et son âme en cette seconde. Et, peu après, ils se rencontraient en un baiser timide, prenant le temps de redécouvrir toute la douceur de ce geste si plaisant, avant d'en échanger un autre, tout aussi timide. Clark fit un sourire à Whitney, avant d'enlever ses lunettes qu'il posa sur un meuble tout proche et de se rapprocher tout contre lui, de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser vraiment, et passionnément. Ils se laissèrent alors emporter par tout ce qui les animait à l'intérieur d'eux, cédant au désir, à la joie d'enfin se retrouver, au plaisir intense d'avoir enfin l'autre dans ses bras, contre soi, là, et s'abandonnèrent complètement à… l'amour. Clark eut cependant un ultime sursaut de rétraction.

« Whitney, non. On ne devrait pas faire cela… »

Whitney l'interrompit :

« Trop tard ! »

Entraînant Clark avec lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser, Whitney recula vers sa chambre, tout en essayant de lui enlever sa veste en jeans. Clark se laissa faire, aidant Whitney à le déshabiller, ne s'arrêtant pas lui non plus de l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils furent à la porte de la chambre de Whitney, ce dernier plaqua Clark contre le chambranle de la porte alors qu'il se débarrassait enfin de sa veste en la jetant au sol, et lui ouvrit d'un coup sa chemise, arrachant quelques boutons au passage, avant de s'abîmer dans une cascade de baisers déposés ça et là dans le cou et sur le torse du jeune homme. Clark saisit le bas du T-shirt de Whitney dans ses mains, et le lui enleva par dessus la tête, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, de le lui caresser en souriant, et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils reprirent leur marche, faisant quelques pas, avant de tomber volontairement sur le lit. Allongés cote à cote, l'un contre l'autre, ils roulèrent sur eux même, se retrouvant l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant, se caressant, se laissant guider par le désir qui les dévorait en cet instant, se laissant guider par ce seul et unique désir. Whitney descendit une des ses mains vers la ceinture du pantalon de Clark, n'interrompant pas ses baisers, alors que ce dernier glissait sa main le long des reins de Whitney, laissant son autre sur la nuque du jeune homme, le bout de ses doigts s'insinuant sous l'élastique du pyjama, dans le bas de son dos… Quelques minutes plus tard, sur les draps froissés du lit de Whitney, mêlés en un sensuel corps à corps, ils se retrouvaient enfin, vraiment.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark s'effondra dans le creux de l'épaule de Whitney, haletant et en sueur. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, et l'enserrer, avant de réaliser que contre sa peau battait fortement le cœur de son petit ami. Whitney tentait lui aussi de reprendre sa respiration, tout en continuant d'embrasser doucement son épaule et son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, redescendant lentement des cieux où ils s'étaient envolés en faisant l'amour. Puis Clark se redressa, s'appuyant sur bras tendus, échappant à l'étreinte de Whitney, et il découvrit un visage souriant qui le regardait lui aussi. En riant, il lui murmura :

« On devrait faire cela plus souvent, non ? »

Le sourire de Whitney devint à son tour un rire, alors qu'il lui répondait :

« Je suis d'accord ! »

Clark pencha la tête vers Whitney, et l'embrassa, lentement, avant d'échanger un long baiser avec lui. Puis il s'allongea sur lui avant de lui dire à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, Whit. Je t'aime vraiment »

Whitney le prit dans ses bras à nouveau et lui fit à son tour :

« Moi aussi, Clark, je t'aime »

Clark roula sur le côté, s'étendant sur le dos, et Whitney en profita pour prendre de grandes inspirations, avant de se tourner vers lui et de poser sa tête sur son torse, l'entourant de son bras à la taille, alors que lui plaçait son bras dans le dos de son amant. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes comme cela, dans le silence de la chambre et de la nuit.

« Clark ?

- Oui ? »

Whitney parlait sans regarder Clark, le regard perdu dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre.

« Est-ce qu'on parle maintenant, ou bien… ?

- Ou bien ?

- On attend demain pour parler de tout cela

- De tout cela ?

- De… nous »

Clark se mit à lentement caresser le dos de Whitney, et lui répondit.

« Demain, Whitney, demain. Je n'ai pas envie de… gâcher ce moment »

Whitney se serra un peu plus contre Clark, qui poursuivit :

« Et puis on devrait dormir. C'est jour d'école pour toi, non ? »

Et il éclata de rire en disant cela. Whitney se retourna, tout en se redressant, et en riant à son tour, se saisit d'un des oreillers dont il lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

« Idiot, va !

- Ah c'est comme ça ? »

Clark attrapa l'autre oreiller et ils se mirent à se chamailler comme deux gamins. Leur bataille dura quelques instants avant que Clark ne s'avoue vaincu sous les coups de Whitney qui s'était assis sur lui. Ce dernier jeta l'oreiller à terre et se pencha vers Clark pour l'embrasser. Simplement au début, avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus profond et ne réveille en lui le désir. Clark prit sa tête entre ses mains, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et accentua encore la force de leur baiser. Les yeux fermés, le visage très près de celui de Clark, alors qu'il sentait bien aussi chez le jeune homme que l'envie venait de renaître, Whitney lui murmura d'une voix troublée par l'émotion :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable vu qu'il est 2 heures du matin, mais je… »

Clark, qui lui embrassait tout le visage, tenant toujours sa tête entre ses mains, lui murmura à son tour :

« Tu recommencerais bien ? »

Whitney lui répondit dans un souffle :

« Oui… »

Clark eut alors un petit rire avant de dire à voix basse :

« J'allais te le proposer, Whit… »

Et sur ce, il se redressa d'un coup, attrapant Whitney sous les épaules, le renversant à l'arrière dans le lit. Peu après, tous deux reprenaient le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru un peu plus tôt, et qui les mena une fois de plus vers l'extase.

0000000000

Whitney versait du café dans la tasse de Clark lorsque ce dernier entra dans le salon, sortant de la salle de bains, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il vint s'asseoir à la table où Whitney avait préparé le petit déjeuner, et saisissant une brioche, il mordit dedans à pleine dent. Ce fut là qu'il nota le regarde de Whitney posé sur lui.

« Quoi ? Fallait pas prendre de brioche ? »

Whitney reposa la cafetière sur la table.

« Tu sais que tu es craquant comme cela ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as vu comment tu es habillé ? Une véritable invitation ! »

Clark chercha à savoir si Whitney était sérieux, ou bien s'il plaisantait.

« Euh, Whit, tu dois être au lycée dans 20 minutes. On a pas le temps de… Enfin, tu vois ! »

Whitney éclata de rire, avant de dire :

« Je faisais juste une remarque, Clark ! J'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus !

- Ah, ok. J'ai cru

- Quoique...

- Whitney ! »

Le jeune homme vint près de lui et l'embrassa furtivement, avant de se diriger vers une chaise où il s'empara de sa veste qu'il enfila, tout en disant à Clark :

« Ok, moi je dois filler. Prends le temps de déjeuner, Clark. Mais pas trop non plus, ma mère doit passer vers 9 heures

- Ta mère ?

- Oui, c'est le jour où elle passe pour le linge et le ménage »

Whitney prit son cartable, ses clefs, et il revint vers la table.

« Je te laisse une clef de la maison pour…

- Hop hop hop ! »

Clark leva la main et fixa Whitney.

« Une clef ? Tu me laisses une clef de chez toi ?

- Relax, Clark ! C'est pas non plus une demande en mariage ! »

Whitney lui fit un petit sourire ironique, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Je te donne une clef, oui. C'est juste pour que tu puisses passer si tu en as envie »

Clark posa sa brioche.

« Est-ce que tout cela n'est pas un peu sérieux pour un début de journée, Whit ?

- A mes yeux, non

- Je vois, merci pour ta franchise ! »

Le ton de Clark s'était fait un peu amer. Whitney poursuivit :

« Clark, nous n'en n'avons pas encore parlé de… nous, mais quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, je veux que tu ais une clef de chez moi »

Et il lui tendit la clef. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant que Clark ne la prenne dans sa main.

« D'accord, Whitney

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Ils partagèrent un petit rire, avant que Whitney ne revienne près de lui et ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Une fois leur baiser achevé, Whitney fit :

« Bon, j'y vais. Tu m'appelles ? »

Il y avait une forme d'inquiétude dans le ton de Whitney, que Clark trouva compréhensible. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vécu une situation pareille, il s'était enfui. Pour sauver quelqu'un certes, mais enfui quand même.

« Oui, Whitney. Quand tu seras sorti du lycée

- Bien »

Whitney s'éloigna vers la porte, en souriant. Mais d'un sourire peu rassuré. Clark se leva et le rattrapa.

« Whit, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Crois moi, je t'appelle tout à l'heure »

Whitney fixa Clark, avant de dire d'un ton d'excuse :

« Je suis désolé, Clark. J'ai du mal à… faire avec ce qu'il se passe entre nous, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à… avant

- Je comprends, Whitney. Mais je te promets que cette fois, je serais encore là tout à l'heure, et que l'on se reverra

- Tu peux me le jurer ? »

Un malaise voilà le regard de Clark, avant qu'il ne dise, difficilement :

« N-non… »

Whitney lui fit une bise sur la joue en disant d'un ton résigné mais satisfait :

« Je le savais, mais je te remercie d'avoir été honnête Clark »

Il quitta la maison sur ces mots.

0000000000

Il faisait très chaud lorsque Whitney se gara devant la maison des Kent. Un soleil de plomb incendiait le ciel bleu azur au dessus de Smallville, et l'été affirmait déjà ses droits sur les prochains mois à venir. Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture et avança vers la maison. Montant les marches du perron, il s'approcha de la porte devant laquelle il eut une hésitation. Il frappa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Martha lui ouvrit, l'accueillant en souriant.

« Whitney, bonjour !

- Madame Kent

- Entre ! Clark m'avait prévenu de ton passage »

Whitney entra et apprécia immédiatement la fraîcheur de l'intérieur, pendant que la mère de Clark refermait derrière eux.

« Limonade ?

- Je serais fou de dire non, Madame Kent ! Il fait si chaud !

- Oui, c'est incroyable à cette époque de l'année »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Martha fit le service, et où, alors qu'elle tendit un verre glacé à Whitney, elle lui fit :

« Clark ne devrait pas tarder. Il aide les ouvriers avec la grange

- La tempête du mois d'avril ?

- Oui, il y a eu quelques dégâts »

Le silence se fit sur cela. Ils se contentèrent de boire leur limonade sans plus se parler. Martha fixait Whitney, alors que ce dernier laissait ses yeux traîner partout, mais sans réellement oser regarder la mère de Clark. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, c'est ce qu'il fit. Et avec un sourire gêné, il lui dit :

« Je ne suis pas très causant, j'en suis désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave Whitney

- Pour être honnête, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise Madame Kent »

Martha haussa les sourcils.

« Mal à l'aise ?

- Oui. De me retrouver ici, après toutes ces années, avec vous qui êtes la… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'il allait peut-être dire n'importe quoi tant il se sentait maladroit. Martha acheva pour lui :

« Moi qui suis la mère de ton petit ami ? »

Whitney eut une expression surprise, très courte, avant de lui sourire :

« C'est un peu cela, oui ! »

La mère de Clark posa son verre.

« Whitney, ce que je t'ai dit il y a cinq ans reste valable : tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné avec moi

- Merci »

Ils se contemplèrent un moment, Whitney sentant monter en lui une irrépressible envie de parler avec elle. Il se retint tant qu'il put, mais finalement fini par lui dire :

« Madame Kent, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sur Whitney ! »

Martha l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, faisant de même. Whitney tira une chaise, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de lui dire, hésitant :

« Clark et moi… Votre fils et moi, on… »

Il se tut, eut un petit rire nerveux en regardant le plafond, avant de reprendre en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« J'aime Clark, Madame Kent. Je l'aime vraiment, comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne dans ma vie »

Il fit une pause, le temps d'observer ce qu'il se passait dans les yeux de la mère de Clark.

« Et je crois, non, je sais que Clark m'aime aussi »

Whitney ne dit ensuite plus rien. Martha attendit un peu, puis elle lui fit :

« Mais ? »

Whitney eut à nouveau son petit rire nerveux avant de lui avouer d'un ton effrayé :

« Mais j'ai peur !

- Peur ?

- Oui, j'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur, en fait ! Je voudrais que… qu'il reste tout le temps auprès de moi, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, et cette idée me terrifie ! »

Martha posa une main affectueuse sur celles de Whitney, et les serra doucement.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- C'est tout à fait normal, Whitney »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à son tour, avant de lui dire :

« Clark a… une vie particulière, Whitney. Même moi qui suit sa mère, je ne peux pas toujours comprendre ses choix ou ce qu'il fait. Mais, bien que ne comprenant pas, j'accepte, je fais avec. J'ai appris à faire avec. C'était la seule façon de ne pas le perdre »

Whitney sentait une douleur qu'il connaissait bien revenir, du fond de lui. Martha poursuivit :

« Je peux te poser une question, Whitney ?

- Bien sur

- Si Clark te demandait de vivre ainsi, pour rester avec lui, de vivre en sachant que, parfois, il disparaît. Que lui répondrais-tu ? »

Whitney se mit à penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et tout d'un coup, tout lui apparut d'une clarté incroyable, tout lui sembla si simple et si facile, qu'il s'étonna de ne s'être jamais rendu compte de cela avant. Cinq ans venaient de s'écouler et Whitney s'aperçu que durant tout ce temps, il avait attendu le retour de Clark parce qu'au fond de lui, il s'était justement préparé à vivre ainsi : l'accepter comme il était. Après un silence, il lui répondit dans un demi-sourire forcé :

« Je lui dirais que sa mère va devoir m'apprendre à faire avec… »

Martha le prit dans ses bras en souriant, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Whitney s'accrocha à l'étreinte, en murmurant tristement :

« Je ne veux pas le perdre, Madame Kent. Pas maintenant qu'il est revenu dans ma vie. Je l'aime tellement !

- Tu ne le perdras jamais, Whitney. Crois moi : jamais »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de se séparer. Whitney s'empara de la main de Martha et lui fit :

« Merci, Madame Kent. Merci… »

0000000000

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Clark entra. Il portait un T-shirt sans manches et une vieille paire de jeans plus ou moins trouée, rapiécée, pleine de poussière, et il était en sueurs, les cheveux luisants, mi-collés, mi-en bataille. Whitney se dit en le voyant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Non. Aussi… sexy.

« Salut Whit ! »

Il avança vers eux, puis repérant la limonade, fit à voix haute :

« Non, ça d'abord ! »

Il lança un sourire ironique à Whitney, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et alla se servir un grand verre de boisson fraîche. S'appuyant au plan de travail de la cuisine, il observa sa mère et Whitney, et tout en dégustant sa limonade, il leur fit en souriant :

« Alors ? Vous parliez encore de moi ? »

Sa mère lui lança:

« Tu n'es pas au centre de toutes nos conversations, Clark. Non, en fait Whitney et moi faisions un peu plus connaissance

- C'est une bonne chose, ça »

Whitney leva un sourcil en fixant Clark.

« Une… bonne chose ? »

Le regard de Clark pour lui se fit très profond.

« Oui. C'est important pour moi que vous vous appréciez. Après tout, tu es… mon petit ami, Whit »

Clark termina son verre de limonade, avant d'ajouter, avec ce même regard :

« Si bien sur tu le souhaites toujours »

Martha regarda les deux garçons, avant de dire poliment :

« Je pense que c'est là que je vous laisse, les enfants »

Elle se leva, imitée par Whitney. S'approchant de ce dernier, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« A bientôt, Whitney

- Oui, Madame Kent. Et encore merci. Pour tout »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, avant de se tourner vers son fils qu'elle gratifia d'un regard affectueux. Puis Martha quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Clark vint s'asseoir rapidement à côté de Whitney. Il semblait très impatient.

« Whit… Voilà, je… J'ai passé l'après-midi à réfléchir. Sur nous

- Euh, ça sent la discussion sérieuse là !

- Ca l'est, Whit

- D'accord. Va pour une discussion sérieuse. Il faudra bien qu'on en passa par là, non ? Alors qu'elle est la conclusion de ta réflexion ? »

Clark prit la main de Whitney dans la sienne.

« Whitney, je… Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a cinq ans, je n'ai pas envie de tergiverser sur notre relation, parce que j'ai trente ans maintenant, et surtout parce que je veux être avec toi »

Whitney se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, et tous les deux se mirent à sourire. Clark poursuivit :

« On a perdu cinq ans, c'est trop Whit. D'accord, cela nous a permis de mieux voir peut-être où nous en étions, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui on a moins… peur d'en parler, mais il n'empêche que cinq ans sont passés. A mes yeux pourtant, ce n'est rien en comparaison de toutes ces années qui arrivent, pour nous deux »

Clark observa Whitney une seconde, jugeant sa réaction, avant de reprendre :

« A côté de tout cela, de tout ce que je veux au plus profond de moi, il n'en demeure pas moins que certaines choses, certains… aspects de ma vie, sont inchangeables »

Whitney ne fit que lui demander d'un ton neutre :

« Est-ce que tu me diras un jour ce qui te fait disparaître ainsi ? »

Clark eut une expression effarée.

« Pardon ?

- Clark, je… ne veux pas savoir si tu es agent secret, si tu as une double vie de part ton travail qui ne serait pas celui que l'on croit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je commence à accepter l'idée que si je veux être avec toi, et c'est ce que je veux du plus profond de mon cœur aussi, je dois… faire avec tes secrets. Et je peux faire cela car j'ai confiance en toi. Tant que ce n'est rien d'illégal, ce dont je doute avec un garçon comme toi, je… j'apprendrais à faire avec. Pour nous. Mais je veux juste savoir si un jour, quand nous serons vieux – ne rigole pas, Clark ! - tu me diras pourquoi tout ce temps tu disparaissais ainsi »

Clark ne quitta pas les yeux de Whitney. Jamais personne ne lui avait posé cette question. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans cette position de l'accepter tel qu'il était, sans lui demander de révéler son secret, sans lui demander de tout lui dire sur lui, parce que la confiance était la base de toute relation amoureuse. Et là, simplement, Whitney lui disait que c'était justement parce qu'il lui faisait confiance qu'il pouvait accepter de ne pas tout savoir de lui si cela devait contribuer à ce qu'ils restent ensemble… Il se rendit compte à cet instant là, un instant qu'il se rappellerait toute sa vie, que Whitney l'aimait vraiment. Et qu'il aimait Whitney plus que tout. Les yeux humides, il se pencha à son tour vers son petit ami et l'embrassa. Ensuite, il lui fit avec une sincérité absolue :

« Oui, Whitney. Un jour, je t'expliquerais tout. Je te le jure »

Whitney le prit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser longuement. Il le dévisagea ensuite, constatant qu'ils devaient probablement arborer le même sourire, et lui déclara :

« Alors Monsieur Kent, sachez que nous sommes enfin officiellement ensemble ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, avant de se prendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Et pendant que Clark serrait Whitney contre lui, il lui fit :

« Mais en fait, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler »

Whitney écarta Clark de lui, en le tenant par les épaules. Il affichait un air ahuri.

« Hein ?

- Non, Whit. Je voulais en fait savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner à la soirée de retrouvailles au lycée… »

Il y eut un moment de rien entre eux, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire ensemble. Whitney lança à Clark :

« Imbécile, va ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

0000000000

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier du lycée situé au fond du couloir où se trouvait la salle servant à la soirée de retrouvailles de la promo 2001, Clark vit Whitney marcher vers lui en souriant. L'instant d'après, il s'asseyait à ses côtés, et tous deux se mirent à observer distraitement les gens présents dans le couloir, ainsi que ceux qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce de réception pour un soir.

« C'était comme cela la dernière fois ? »

Clark tourna la tête vers Whitney.

« Comme cela ?

- Oui, aussi… pesant ! »

Clark eut un sourire.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la soirée de la dernière fois, Whit »

Il eut une regard rieur avant d'ajouter :

« Du moins, pas de celle d'ici. Mais j'ai de très bon souvenir d'une balade dans les champs avec mon petit ami… »

Whitney lui rendit son sourire, en lui posant une main sur le bras, serrant légèrement sa prise, avant de la retirer. Après un silence, il reprit :

« Tu sais que je viens de passer une demie-heure à écouter Lana quasiment me plaindre d'être encore célibataire. Si elle savait !

- Si elle savait ? »

Whitney fixa Clark intensément et lui fit doucement :

« Si elle savait comme je suis heureux… »

Un ange passa, avant que Clark ne dise :

« Pour ma part, je crois que Chloé a essayé de me draguer

- Hein ? Mais elle est pas venu avec son mari ?

- Si, mais c'est probablement juste un jeu. Elle était très amoureuse de moi à une époque. On a même vécu quelque chose de sympa à l'Université de Metropolis. Se retrouver ici, c'est un peu retrouver ses sentiments d'avant

- Chloé et toi ? Petit cachottier !

- C'était il y a longtemps, Whitney »

Le silence retomba. Au loin, leur parvenant assourdie, ils reconnurent la chanson Somebody Save Me, que le groupe engagé pour la soirée venait d'entreprendre, en une version plutôt rock.

« Pete se doute de quelque chose, Clark »

Le jeune homme brun se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Pete se doute de quelque chose… entre nous

- Tu en es sur ?

- Je crois qu'il a trouvé bizarre la façon dont on se regarde parfois

- La façon… ? »

Clark afficha sa surprise. Whitney lui fit en souriant :

« Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'empêcher de te regarder avec… envie. Comme toi d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que me dise tes yeux… »

Ils se mirent à rire. Clark lui demanda ensuite, un peu mal à l'aise :

« Whitney, j'espère que cette situation ne te dérange pas

- Cette situation ? Quelle situation ?

- Nous deux ensemble, sans que personne ne le sache »

Whitney dévisagea Clark, avant de lui dire :

« Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. Ta mère sait, ma mère sait… »

Il fit une courte pause avant de rajouter :

« Et ça me va très bien comme cela ! »

Il se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

« Au moins un secret qu'on partage, Clark »

Ce dernier inclina la tête vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser, avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre sa place.

« Désolé, Whit

- J'ai failli craquer aussi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Whitney reporta son regard vers les gens dans le couloir. Quelques secondes après, il eut un sorte de rire qui lui fit secouer la tête. Intrigué, Clark le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Whitney ?

- Rien, rien… Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il y a à peu près quinze ans, nous étions assis au même endroit, tous les deux »

Clark chercha dans sa mémoire, mais il ne trouva rien lui rappelant ce dont Whitney lui parlait.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, non

- Moi je m'en souviens. On avait parlé ici, assis dans cet escalier

- On avait parlé de quoi ?

- Ca, je ne m'en rappelle pas. De Lana probablement, ou des insurmontables problèmes de l'adolescence. Je trouve cela… drôle

- Drôle ?

- Oui, drôle. Drôle que tant d'années après on se retrouve au même endroit en train de parler de… nous »

Clark glissa sa main sur le genou de Whitney, atteignant sa main posée dessus, et il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami. Leur regard les renseigna sur tout ce qui vivait avec tant de force en eux. Ils leur sembla qu'il auraient pu renverser une montagne s'il l'avait fallu. Clark murmura à Whitney :

« Allons nous en… »

Whitney lui sourit avant de lui dire, sur le même ton :

« Nous en aller ? Mais où Clark ?

- J'ai envie de t'emmener chez moi, à Metropolis »

Whitney le fixa, le bleu de ses yeux n'ayant jamais été aussi bleu dans l'espèce de pénombre qu'il régnait là où ils se trouvaient.

« D'accord, Clark… »

Ils se levèrent, Clark lâchant la main de Whitney, et ils marchèrent vers la sortie.


	10. Chapter 10

Les lumières de la ville, mêlées à la clarté lunaire, diffusaient leur éclat doux dans tous l'appartement de Clark, dont les nombreuses baies vitrées laissaient passer les couleurs de la nuit. Dans une demie-pénombre, enlacés dans le lit de la chambre, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, Whitney et Clark faisaient l'amour. Dans la valse de caresses et de baisers qui était en train de les unir un peu plus, l'amour gagnant ainsi quelques batailles contre le temps qui emporte tout, entre soupirs et gémissements, ils se donnaient chacun à l'autre sans aucune retenue. Rien ne pouvait les séparer en cet instant, et rien ne le ferait peut-être jamais. Des mots s'échappèrent dans l'air, du plus profond de leurs ébats, et de leurs cœurs.

« Je t'aime, Clark »

D'autres, tout aussi magiques, vinrent répondre aux précédents.

« Je t'aime aussi, Whitney »

0000000000_  
_

_(Juin 2017)_

La nuit tombait sur New York, et sur le cimetière de Brooklyn. Marchant cote à cote, Whitney et Clark avançaient lentement vers une tombe où ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés près de la pierre tombale. Whitney posa un cailloux sur le haut de la stèle en marbre, avant de murmurer :

« Salut David… »

Il s'agenouilla ensuite, Clark restant debout derrière lui. Après être resté un instant les yeux fermés, Whitney reprit d'une toute petite voix :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu te voir, je m'en excuse, mais ma vie a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Et un de ces changements se trouve debout derrière moi, comme tu peux le voir »

Clark posa une main sur l'épaule de Whitney, avant de s'éloigner un peu, se plaçant en retrait pour le laisser seul. Whitney le regarda faire, en souriant, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention à la tombe, parlant tout doucement.

« Il s'appelle Clark. C'est un ancien camarade de lycée. Incroyable, non ? Mais comme tu avais l'habitude de dire, la vie est pleine de surprises ! »

Whitney s'interrompit le temps de rire un peu, avant de poursuivre.

« Je l'aime, David. Je l'aime vraiment. Clark et toi êtes les deux plus belles choses qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie, et je voulais que vous vous rencontriez. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait, je ne sais pas si le bonheur dure sur cette terre, mais je vais tout faire pour que Clark et moi soyons heureux jour après jour, comme toi et moi avons pu l'être, et je me battrai pour lui comme toi tu t'es battu pour moi, n'abandonnant jamais, même lorsque je passais des journées terré dans mon silence. Clark est spécial, un peu secret, je dois faire avec et je fais avec, mais tout cela n'est rien à côté de la personne extraordinaire qu'il est. Et ce qu'il est l'emporte sur tout le reste. Tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé »

Whitney observa la stèle un instant, avant de poursuivre :

« Je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part. Je ne te vois pas, David, mais je. te ressens. Et je t'aime »

Il caressa l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tombale. Peu après, les bras de Clark l'entouraient, et le jeune homme déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Ça va Whit ? »

Whitney attrapa les bras de Clark avec les siens et se reposa contre lui, en lui disant :

« Ça va très bien, Clark »

Ils se relevèrent tous deux, Clark prenant Whitney dans ses bras, avant de lui dire avec hésitation :

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis à David, Whitney. C'était très beau »

Whitney lui sourit, avant de froncer subitement les sourcils.

« Tu as entendu ? Mais… comment ? Tu étais là-bas »

Clark se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa timidement, avant de lui donner un vrai baiser. Son regard se fixa ensuite sur les yeux de Whitney :

« Whit, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout »

Un peu surpris, Whitney resserra l'étreinte entre eux et lui fit :

« Je t'aime aussi plus que tout Clark »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Clark ne s'écarte, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Le découvrant, Whitney se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clark ?

- Rien. Ou plutôt si, il y a quelque chose

- Quoi donc ? »

Clark passa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras au niveau de la taille, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, à la grande surprise de Whitney.

« Clark ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ferme les yeux, Whit

- Pardon ?

- Ferme les yeux »

Ne comprenant pas ce que Clark voulait, Whitney finit quand même par accéder à sa demande, et il ferma les yeux. Clark le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime »

Il attendit une seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus avoir aucun secret pour toi »

L'instant d'après, Clark et Whitney s'élevaient lentement au dessus du sol.

****

F I N


End file.
